The New Beginning
by yhcorb
Summary: Une nouvelle année ennuyeuse débute à McKinley pour Kitty. Mais tout bascule quand elle fait la connaissance de Marley. Humour / Romance.
1. The New Beginning

**The New Beginning**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.**

**Synospis : Une nouvelle année ennuyeuse débute à McKinley pour Kitty. Mais tout bascule quand elle fait la connaissance de Marley.**

**Note : Merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja !  
**

* * *

_POV Kitty_  
J'avançais lentement au centre du couloir, profitant que les autres se poussaient précipitamment sur mon chemin. Une nouvelle année commençait à McKinley, une nouvelle année qui rimerait probablement avec succès, popularité et sublimité.

_Ce mot n'existe pas._  
C'est mon histoire, je fais ce que je veux.  
_Touché._

Continuons donc : j'entrais dans mon année de sophomore, tout en étant la nouvelle capitaine des cheerleaders. Toutes les filles voulaient me ressembler, tous les garçons rêvaient d'être avec moi. Bref j'étais à coup sur la reine du lycée.

_Tu t'es jetée le fleuriste là …_  
Je pointe juste les faits.  
_… Ou pas._

Et malgré tout, cela ne faisait pas mon bonheur. A vrai dire, je me fichais totalement de ma popularité ou d'être à la tête des cheerleaders. Mais voilà, il y avait ma mère pour qui seule l'apparence compte, qui pense que seule la popularité compte dans la vie, et qui fait tout pour que moi, sa seule et unique descendante féminine, suive son modèle.

_J'aurais presque versé une larme._  
Toi, vas te trouver une occupation.  
_J'en ai déjà une._  
Ah ouais ?  
_Éclairer ta vie et rendre cette fic moins ennuyeuse._  
…

En fait, je préférerais être une fille banale que personne ne remarque mais qui mène une vie tranquille entouré de pleins d'amis et sa petite-amie. Oui vous avez bien lu. J'aurais pu vous faire poiroter 50 ans sur le fait que je sois possiblement attirée par elles ou non, que je sois une bitch à cause de ça, qu'un jour je rencontrerais mon opposé qui me révèlerait la vraie teneur de mes penchants amoureux mais la flemme. Autant aller droit au but.

Et donc, je rêve toujours de celle qui fera battre mon cœur, voir des feux d'artifice, qui rendra ma vie plus rose, qui m'emmènera aux quatre coins du monde dans les lieux les plus romantiques et avec qui j'aurais une fin digne de conte de fées.

_Arrête les comédies romantiques._  
T'as peut-être pas tort sur ce coup-ci.  
_Ce coup-ci ? J'ai toujours raison ouais !_  
Hum hum …  
_Sinon bien que je sois géniale, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de me parler et regarder devant toi._  
Pourquoi ?  
_Parce que_.

Et parce que BAM, j'heurte un corps en mouvement (c'est poétique n'est-ce pas ?) et me retrouve soudain étalée sur le sol telle une baleine échouée sur le rivage.

_Qui avait raison ?_  
On règle ça plus tard.

- _Oh je suis désolé, désolé, je t'avais pas vu je cherchais le bureau de l'administration et …_

Je me retrouve debout et m'apprête à lancer un tas d'insultes toutes les plus élaborées les unes que les autres quand je croise le regard de la fille et là …

Et là j'ai l'impression que le monde s'arrête. Qu'il n'y a plus que cette fille et moi. Je ne suis plus capable de penser ou d'être en capacité de dire quoi que ce soit. Je me perds dans son regard bleu, sa chevelure brune ondulée impeccable, son sourire timide qui rend son visage attendrissant et adorable. Je sens une vague de chaleur se propager en moi tandis que nous poursuivons notre échange de regards. Des vagues de frissons courent dans mes veines. Et surtout une sensation de bien-être part de ma poitrine et se diffuse lentement dans mon être.

Lentement, mon regard descend, s'attardant légèrement sur le léger décolleté que lui fait son pull rose, pour faire un arrêt sur image au niveau de ses jambes. La seule chose à laquelle je puisse penser c'est que cette fille est juste …

_Sexy ?_  
Magnifique.

Mon esprit semble redémarrer et je me dépêche de remonter mon regard avant d'être pris en flagrant délit de matage. Je me rends compte alors que je n'ai toujours pas prononcé un mot et me décide à faire une première impression magistrale.

- _Hum …_

_Magistrale hein ?_  
Ferme là.

- _Vraiment désolé je …_  
- _Non non c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées et je ne regardais pas où j'allais._

_Waouh Kitty Wilde s'excuse !_  
Continue comme ça et je t'assomme.  
_Tu peux pas je suis ton inconscient._  
Je trouverais un moyen.

Mon regard se reconnecte aux siens quelques secondes et je ressens le besoin express de lui faire la conversation. Chose étrange lorsque l'on sait que je suis aussi bavarde qu'un pingouin russe rencontrant un koala japonais. (Si cela existe, je ne sais point. Cela sonnait juste bien.)

- _Donc hum … tu es nouvelle c'est ça ?_  
- _Comment tu as deviné ?_

Je meurs d'envie de lui répondre « Si une fille comme toi était là l'année dernière, je l'aurais déjà remarqué. –Et probablement déjà sauté dessus-» mais je me reprends de justesse. Cela ferait trop …

_Loveuse et dragueuse à deux balles ?  
_Pourquoi tu as toujours bon quand je suis énervée contre toi ?  
_Parce que tu m'aimes ?_

- _Personne ne va à l'administration en début d'année. Sauf si on a participé à transformer les vestiaires en piscine géante en fin d'année précédente ou qu'on est nouveau ici. Je ne t'ai pas vu à la « piscine party » donc tu es nouvelle._  
- _Perspicace._

Elle m'adresse un sourire et soudain mon cœur semble accélérer légèrement.

- _Donc pour aller à l'administration, tu prends ce couloir là sur ta gauche et c'est la 2ème à droite._  
- _Merci beaucoup. Je devrais y aller, je voudrais pas arriver en retard pour mon premier cours après. C'était sympa de te rencontrer._

Elle commence lentement à s'éloigner et je réalise que j'oublie de lui dire quelque chose d'important mais mon cerveau refuse de le retrouver.

_Appelle là.  
_Je sais pas son nom petit malin.  
_…_  
Ah !

_- Hey, hey attends ! Tu m'as pas dit ton nom._

Elle se retourne et me lance un sourire brillant qui fait bondir mon petit boum boum.

- _Marley Rose._

Sur ce, elle s'éloigne, me laissant seule au milieu du couloir, un sourire planté sur le visage. Cette année s'annonce bien meilleure que prévue.

* * *

**Note de fin :  
Et voilà !  
Je pense transformer cet OS en future fic « multi-chapitres » mais je ne suis pas sûre. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous pensez que cela serait bien ou non. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser la petite review si vous avez aimé ce premier jet ou si c'est digne d'un lancer de toma-toma-tomaaaaaaaaates.  
Merci encore de me lire !  
****A bientôt pour d'autres aventures karleyskiennes !**


	2. Welcome To My Life

**Chap 2**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.**

**Note : Waouh. Franchement je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de reviews pour le premier chapitre. Merci énormément à tous ceux qui ont lu / reviewé / suivi. Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Donc comme vous l'avez demandé, c'est parti pour une longue fic ! Pour plus de détails sur la suite, je vous renvoie à la note de fin !  
Et merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja !**

* * *

Encore toute guillerette de ma rencontre, j'entrai dans ma classe d'italien en criant un vague « Hola senorita » (qui me valut un regard consterné de ma prof. Pour une fois que je fais preuve de politesse …), et alla prendre place dans le fond, juste derrière Jake. Moment présentation du jour : Jake est le bad-boy du lycée. Beau gosse, un air un brin rebelle avec ses cheveux courts, son regard sombre et sa veste en cuir, avec un sourire ravageur qui faisait fondre les filles. Il pouvait sembler arrogant et tête à claques mais derrière cette apparence se trouvait quelqu'un d'aussi tendre qu'un bisounours qui pleurait devant le Roi Lion.

_Qui est celle qui pleure pendant 30 minutes quand Mufasa meurt ?  
_Je vois pas de qui tu parles.  
_Tu veux peut être que je parle aussi de quand tu regardes Pokémon ?  
_Je vais te tuer.  
_Je sais.  
_Bref reprenons.

Jake était aussi accessoirement mon meilleur ami. Tous les deux nous avons en commun de ne pas être ceux que les gens pensent que nous sommes, ce qui nous avait beaucoup rapprochés l'année précédente. Il était aussi un des rares au courant de mon penchant pour les filles tout comme j'étais la seule à savoir qu'il passait 8 heures par semaines dans un tutu. Non pas qu'il ait des pratiques étranges, il prenait juste des cours de danse.

Je pris donc place derrière lui, la prof refusant que l'on se mette l'un à côté de l'autre depuis une sombre histoire mêlant une dispute à cause de Donatello des tortues ninjas qui avait engendré une claque et un lancer de chaises pendant son cours. Il fallait aussi préciser que nous étions d'une totale nullité dans cette matière et que notre vocabulaire se limitait à « pizza, acqua, dormire ». Être dans le fond signifiait donc trois heures de sieste par semaine.

- _Hey Jake !_  
- _Hey Kitty !_  
- _Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois, donc depuis euh deux jours ?_

Nous débutions alors une conversation sur ce qu'il avait fait ce week-end, avant de dévier sur le dernier match des Lakers face aux Kings. Tandis que nous parlions du fait que le maillot des Lakers était définitivement meilleur que celui des Kings (en d'autres termes une conversation qui ne vaut pas le coup de vous être rapportée), un tapotement sur mon épaule me fit tressauter. (Oui parfois je parle bien.)

- _Hey, ça te dérange si je me mets à côté de toi ?_

Mon cœur s'arrêta, ma bouche s'ouvrit dans une expression d'admiration, mon regard se mit à scintiller de mille feux tandis que dans mon for intérieur j'essayai au mieux de m'empêcher d'effectuer un triple saut périlleux arrière en retombant sur un grand écart avant d'exécuter une roulade arrière suivit d'un salto avant. En d'autres termes, en face de moi, ne se tenait nulle autre que Marley.

_Kitty ?  
_Hum…  
_Kitty ?  
_Hum …  
_Katherine Wilde je te somme de me répondre !  
_Quoi ?  
_Tu vas baver là.  
_Hein ?  
_Tu baves._

Je me rendis compte que pendant ma superbe conversation avec mon super inconscient (LOL), j'étais restée bouche ouverte à contempler Marley (mais je n'avais pas bavé quand même. _Enfin presque_) tandis que Jake me regardait d'un air interrogateur.

- _Oui bien sûr !_

Elle m'offrit un tendre sourire qui me donnait envie d'aller effectuer un Gangnam Style remasterisé en italien en plein milieu de la salle de classe et prit place à côté de moi, tandis que Jake me fit le signe de « Meuf, on doit parler après ». La prof choisit ce moment précis pour se lever et commencer une longue longue looooongue litanie qui serait inutile de vous rapporter parce que vous n'y comprendrez rien et ensuite parce que je ne comprendrais pas moi-même. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'on ne parlait pas de pizza.

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, sexy pizza, op, op, op, op. Heeeeeeeeeeeeey voglie dell'acqua ? op, op, op ,op  
_ What. The. Fuck ?  
_Beh un Gangnam Style remasterisé en Italien …  
_A force de creuser, tu vas trouver le pétrole …

La prof continua sa litanie pendant ce qui me sembla durer 3 sièclesce qui me permit de lancer quelques coups d'œil à Marley. Bon ok, je la fixai non-stop et détournai quelques fois mon regard, mais ça revient au même. J'observai attentivement ses yeux bleus hypnotisant ainsi que ses fines lèvres roses qui semblaient si douces. Mais ce qui m'envouta le plus, c'était son sourire. Même en plein milieu d'un cours qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, elle avait toujours ce sourire si attirant, si adorable, si … parfait.

_Kitty tu vas recommencer à baver.  
_Haha tu es hilarant.  
_Non mais allô quoi.  
_Là je te renie.  
_Je me renie moi-même sur ce coup …_

Par miracle, la prof termina sa litanie et se mit à écrire sur le tableau ce qui me sembla être des hiéroglyphes. Décidée à commencer l'année très sérieusement, je pris une feuille et dessina ce qui ressembla vaguement à un croisement entre un ours en peluche, un panda et une tortue. En d'autres termes, mon niveau en dessin était semblable à celui d'italien. J'allais montrer cette œuvre d'art à Jake quand soudain un papier sauvage arriva sur ma table.

_ - Son cours est toujours aussi ennuyeux ? Joli dessin sinon. C'est très mignon : ) - M_

Attend … M … Comme Marley ?!  
_Quelle déduction de folie !  
_Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que je fais ?!  
_Tu réponds ?  
_ ...

_ - Tu rigoles ? C'est l'heure la plus animée de l'année. Merci : ) Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. – K_

Je pliai le papier en deux et le glissa discrètement vers elle. Durant cette opération, je croisai son regard une nouvelle fois et j'eu l'impression que mon cœur avait décidé de danser la samba. Elle prit le papier et répondit immédiatement avant de me le repasser.

- _Waouh. On va mourir d'ennui. Je dirais un genre d'ours en peluche mixé avec un panda et une tortue. Mais vraiment, c'est mignon : )–_ M

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire niais d'apparaître sur mon visage tandis que je sortis ma plus belle écriture pour lui répondre.

- _Je te sauverais de cela ; ) Je t'en ferai une version géante le prochain coup ; ) _– K

Je déposai le papier sur le coin de son cahier quand soudain la sonnerie retentit. Waouh la deuxième partie était passée bien vite.

_Grâce à moi et mes sublimes commentaires.  
_Euh …. Non.  
_Allez les gens m'aiment plus que toi.  
_Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis.  
_D'accord._

Je remballai mes affaires avec la rapidité d'un lion se lançant à la poursuite d'une gazelle (un jour j'arrêterai les métaphores avec les animaux. Mais pas maintenant.) et vit que Jake, tel un Usain Bolt en grande forme, était déjà prêt à sortir et m'attendait. Je m'apprêtai à le rejoindre quand une voix me stoppa.

- _Hé attends._

Marley se leva et posa le papier, plié en plusieurs parties, dans ma main. Je frissonnai au contact de sa main sur la mienne, une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être se répandit en moi, et manqua de gémir lorsqu'elle la retira beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Elle me flasha un sublime sourire et épaula son sac avant de sortir.

Je la suivis des yeux, n'arrivant pas à détacher mon regard d'elle, et retrouvai la terre lorsqu'elle quitta la salle. Je rejoignis alors Jake, en évitant son regard de « Il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle », et nous partîmes à notre cours de maths avancé (oui nous sommes des génies en maths. Le premier qui rigole je lui envoie Lima Heights à ses trousses). Sur le chemin, je me rendis compte que ma main était toujours enserrée toujours le papier, et l'ouvrit avec hâte.

_- J'ai hâte d'y être : ) – M_

Avec un énorme sourire idiot qui me valut des regards interrogateurs des élèves du lycée, je me pris à penser que l'italien finalement, ça ne serait pas si terrible cette année.

* * *

**Note de fin :  
**Quelques petites précisions sur un plan culturel : Les Lakers et les Kings sont des équipes de basketball, les Lakers pour la ville de Los Angeles et les Kings pour Sacramento. Donatello est l'un des quatre frères dans Tortue Ninja. C'est celui avec un bandeau violet. (Et mon préféré haha) Enfin le « Allô quoi , » nous en parlerons pas si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je me suis reniée pour ça comme le cher inconscient de Kitty. Pour ce qui est du "Hola senorita" c'est bien évidemment de l'espagnol. Enfin "Voglie dell' acqua" signifie "Voulez-vous de l'eau" en italien.

Pour la fic : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Donnez votre avis dans la petite boîte en dessous afin de me faire savoir ce qui est bien, génial, ou bien nul. Et dans le cas où vous détestez un lancer de tomates (certains d'entre vous savent ma passion pour les tomates) est autorisé.

Enfin quant à la suite de la fic, j'ai quelques idées dans la tête. Je compte inclure quelques événements de la série mais prendre quelques libertés. (Enfin Blaine et Sugar ne vont pas se retrouver en couple avec un bambin. Quoi que …) Vous verrez ça prochainement !

Merci encore une fois de me lire,  
Yhcorb


	3. That Girl

**Chap 3**

**Disclamer : Je ne possède toujours pas Glee.  
**

**Note : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça m'a fait super plaisir. A ceux à qui je n'ai pu répondre je le fais ici :  
Airline : Les fanfictions se sont fait allolotisés : ( Et personne ne peut résister à Marley ! (Surtout Kitty ...) L'ours-tortue-panda n'est pas dans celui là mais il risque de bientôt réapparaître ... ; D**  
**Dess : Ta review m'a fait éclater de rire, merci beaucoup : ' ) Moi un humour douteux ? Pas du touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.**

**Et donc voici le troisième chapitre avec l'arrivée d'un petit nouveau (plus de précision dans l'interminable note de fin) ! Merci à ma super testeuse Nema-ma-ma-ma-ja.**

* * *

- _Bon tu as réussi à éviter le sujet toute la semaine, mais tu pourras pas y échapper éternellement._

Je sortis ma tête de mon casier (enfin au sens figuré, pas comme dans Beetlejuice) et vit Jake accoudé au casier voisin qui me regardait avec un grand sourire.

- _Je vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_T'es sûre de ça ?  
_Oh non pas toi …  
_Tu veux que je te le rappelle ?  
_T'as pas autre chose à faire ?  
_Quoi que ça va pas être dur vu que tu y penses H24.  
_Hé c'est pas vrai !  
_M.A.R.L….  
_Mais ferme là !

- _Oh que si tu le sais très bien._  
- _Non._  
- _Si._  
- _Non._  
- _Si._  
- _Non._  
- _Bon on est tous les deux très têtus mais je le suis encore plus que toi, donc au final tu me le diras. Économisons donc du temps et dis le moi tout de suite._

_Je l'aime bien ce petit.  
_Va revoir ailleurs si j'y suis.  
_J'y cours. Enfin façon de parler haha._

- _Et pourquoi il y aurait quelque chose ?_  
- _Tu n'as jeté que 14 slushies cette semaine, fait pleurer que 5 cheerleaders, tu ne m'as même pas fait de remarques sur mes fringues mais surtout ô comble du miracle tu as assisté à toutes tes heures d'italien, d'anglais et d'histoire._  
- _La machine à slushies est tombée en panne. Et ton T-shirt actuel est une attaque envers le Front de solidarité des daltoniens que j'ai décidé de créer à l'instant pour soutenir la cause de mes amis daltoniens qui chaque jour souffre profondément en voyant des T-shirts aussi laidement colorés que le tien. Et aussi je suis une élève sérieuse donc les cours m'intéressent._  
- _Steuplait tu trouves ces cours aussi intéressants que la reproduction des fourmis._  
- _Faux. En parlant de ça, tu savais que certaines espèces copulent seulement entre 15 et 17 h ?_  
- _Intéressant. Mais change pas de sujet. Je sais que ça a un rapport avec cette fille qui est avec nous durant ces trois cours. Marissa ? Maria ?_  
- _C'est Marley déjà._

Au vue de sa tête de hobbit content, je me rendis compte que je m'étais vendue toute seule. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH.

- _Donc, parlons de Marley_ ajouta-t-il avec son sourire satisfait.

Je me préparai mentalement à passer à la casserole tels des pâtes s'apprêtant à faire le grand plongeon vers une eau tourbillonnante mais ô combien attirante avec ses jolies petites bulles qui « poppaient » à la surface, quand je fus sauver par la sonnerie de mon portable qui retentit bruyamment dans le couloir pour m'indiquer une correspondance entrante. (C'est beaucoup plus poétique que SMS non ? Non ? Non.)

_James, 17h46  
_Suis rentré. Man' pas là. T'arrives quand ?

J'exécutai une danse de la joie intérieure (qu'on peut transcrire par \O\ \O/ /O/), ayant une excuse valable d'échapper à cette discussion, et ramassa rapidement le reste de mes affaires dans mon casier.

- _Désolé urgence familiale. On en reparlera plus tard._  
- _Lundi dernier délai._

Je lui claqua un bisou sur la joue et m'éloigna en trottinant.

_Tu m'as demandé de voir ailleurs si tu y étais ?  
_Ouais et ?  
_Bah tu n'y étais pas.  
_…

* * *

Allongée tel un baleineau venant de s'échouer sur le rivage, j'étais en pleine contemplation de ma télévision quand une bouteille de coca se balada devant mes yeux. (J'espère que vous avez compris que tout ceci était métaphorique. Vous avez déjà vu une baleine qui regarde la télévision vous ?)

- _Bon allez, explique moi tout sur cette super nana au lycée._

Je tourna la tête et vit mon frère qui se tenait derrière moi. Tadadada, moment présentation de la semaine 2 (oui c'est le jingle de la SNCF si vous vous le demandez. Non je ne déraille pas. Haha.) : En face de moi, se tenait mon frère James, âgé de 15 ans. Autant que j'étais petite et blonde, lui était grand et brun, avec des cheveux contenant plus de gel que ceux d'un gars au lycée qui s'appelle Blaine je crois. (Mais vous pouvez aussi le connaître grâce à ses effroyables mouvements de sourcils. Bref.)

Contrairement à la majorité des frères et sœurs dans la période tant redouté par les parents que l'on appelle l'adolescence, nous entretenions une excellente relation. Nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde et certaines épreuves de la vie nous avaient rapprochés. A ce stade, vous vous demandez surement « Mais quelles épreuves ?» et je vous répondrais simplement que vous devrez attendre quelques chapitres pour découvrir ma passionnante vie. Bref retournons au présent.

J'étais rentrée chez moi après avoir reçu son message et nous avions entamé un blabla totalement inintéressant sur notre première semaine de cours, nous en étions arrivés à ma fameuse rencontre de la rentrée.

- _Elle s'appelle Marley. Elle est dans ma classe d'italien, d'anglais et d'histoire. Mmh physiquement elle est grande, brune, elle a de magnifiques cheveux, un sourire adorable et des yeux bleus qui sont juste … parfaits._

_Et ça recommence …  
_De quoi ?  
_Marley par ci, Marley par là, tu penses à autre chose ?  
_Oui.  
_Et à quoi ?  
_A t'aplatir comme une crêpe.  
_C'est bon les crêpes.  
_

Et je sais pas quoi mais elle dégage un truc qui est super attirant. Pas que physiquement hein, ça c'est sûr elle est sublime, mais je sais pas, elle toujours si souriante, si gentille, avec une joie de vivre. Elle a l'air si adorable que tu as envie de passer la journée avec elle et te transformer en mode bisounours donneur de câlin. Mais son sourire t'imagine pas. A chaque fois qu'elle m'en lance un, j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse aussi heureux qu'un pingouin sur la banquise qui fait du ski.

_Oooooooooooh Kitty Wilde aurait-elle un léger béguin ?  
_Le jour où les poules auront des dents.  
_Elles ont des dents. Regarde Chicken Run.  
_Merde.  
Kiity Wilde a une amoureuse, Kitt ..  
_T'es ridicule.  
ELLE A UNE AMOUREUSE._  
Tais-toi on pourrait t'entendre !_  
Je suis ton inconscient, comment tu veux qu'on m'entende ?  
_…  
_…  
_Pas faux.  
_Au fait les pingouins ne font pas de ski.  
_Si. Dans Happy Feet.

- _Et tu comptes faire quoi ?_  
- _Je sais pas encore._  
- _Wow, wow. Je rêve où pour la première fois de sa vie, la célèbre Kitty ne sait pas quoi faire ?_  
- _Gna gna gna_. Pour ajouter de la maturité à mes paroles, je lui tirai la langue.  
- _T'es adorable quand tu fais ça tu le sais ? Tu devrais lui faire, elle tomberait sous ton charme direct._  
- _Allez aide-moi !_ Il éclata de rire et passa ses mains dans les cheveux (signe de réflexion intensive chez lui) tel un de ces gars qu'on trouve dans les boys bands anglais qui font chavirer les minettes à chaque mouvement. Personnellement je trouve qu'il est aussi attirant qu'un poisson rouge ouvrant et fermant sa bouche dans un bocal.

_Il touche le fond.  
_Ça coule de source.  
_Give me 5 !  
_Tu es mon inconscient idiot.  
_…_

Après une réflexion intensive qui m'aurait donné le temps de faire 5 longs paragraphes totalement inutiles, son visage s'éclaira.

- _Invite là à boire un café, ça marche toujours !_  
- _Sérieusement t'as pas plus ringard ? Tu veux pas non plus que je lui fasse une carte avec marqué dessus « Hey, veux-tu aller jouer dans le bac sable avec moi après la classe ? »_  
- _Ça aurait pu être une bonne solution mais on a pas de bac à sable. Non sérieusement c'est parfait. Tu donnes l'impression que tu veux la connaître sans toutefois sortir le grand jeu directement. C'est soft et parfait._  
- _Vu comme ça c'est pas bête._  
- _T'as juste à la jouer normale, tu te lances, tu lui demandes et hop l'affaire est dans le sac._  
- _Je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais le meilleur frère au monde ?_

Il éclata de rire et me donna un de ses « câlins spécial Kitty ».

Plus tard cette nuit, le sommeil me fuyant comme d'habitude, je mis à penser que ce n'était définitivement pas une mauvaise idée. Je finis par m'endormir un sourire aux lèvres, en pensant à une certaine brunette …

* * *

**Note de fin :  
**Sur un plan culturel : Beetlejuice est un excellent film de Tim Burton. Si vous ne l'avez jamais vu, faîtes le, cela vaut le coup. Et oui les poules ont des dents dans Chicken Run.

Niveau fic : Ce chapitre montre donc l'arrivée de James, frère de Kitty (que j'ai totalement inventé). Il va permettre dans de futurs chapitres de montrer l'histoire de Kitty. Mais avant ça, prochain chapitre, la demande de Kitty, un inconscient au top de sa forme et des petits moments Karley !

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit message dans la petite boîte en dessous de cette note de fin plus courte que d'habitude, -je fais des progrès- vos reviews me font vraiment chaud au cœur !

Merci encore de me suivre,  
Yhcorb


	4. Where We Started

Chap 4

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.**

**Note : Merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja.**  
**Et une annonce importante vous attend en fin de chapitre.**

* * *

La sonnerie annonça la fin des cours retentit et je quittai la salle de cours pour me traîner comme un panda sans son bambou dans les couloirs.

Cela avait été une très longue journée. Jake ne s'était pas pointé, les profs avaient décidé de nous surcharger de travail, j'avais dû passer mon midi à écouter les conversations totalement inintéressantes des cheerleaders et surtout je n'avais pas trouvé l'occasion de me jeter à l'eau auprès de Marley.

_Tu te serais surtout jetée dans le jardin.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Parce que tu te serais pris un râteau mahahahahaha.  
_Ooooooook …

Toutes mes genres-de-tentatives-super-ridicule avaient échoué lamentablement. La première à la pause du matin, alors que je m'étais élancée vers son casier un footballeur m'avait interpelé pour me proposer de sortir avec lui. Le temps que je me débarrasse de lui en lui annonçant qu'il avait autant de chance avec moi que Tina, dans une série appelée Glee, d'avoir une storyline qui ne concerne ni un mec, ni un solo et qui ne se termine pas dans les larmes, elle s'était éclipsée. La seconde avait été en cours d'italien. Alors que nous nous ennuyons au fond de la classe, j'eue soudain une poussée de courage.

- _Hé Marley ?_  
- _Oui ?_

Elle avait alors tourné son regard et je m'y étais perdue pendant de nombreuses secondes, sans pouvoir prononcer mot ni me dépêtrer de son emprise. J'aurai voulu rester comme cela toute ma vie mais finit par me rappeler que je la fixais depuis assez longtemps pour que ça devienne bizarre.

- _Estcequetuveuxprendreuncaféavecmoiaprèslescours ?_  
- _Pardon ?_  
- _Euh .. hum .. Est-ce que tu peux me prêter un stylo bleu, je te le rends après les cours ?_

_Tu devrais écrire un livre « Comment paraître débile en 10 leçons ».  
_Parler avec son inconscient serait la première.  
_Aoutch._

Avec ce souvenir cuisant en tête, je décidai de prendre un peu de temps avant de sortir et pour cela au lieu de passer par la sortie principale, je décidai de passer par l'auditorium ce qui allongerait un peu mon chemin. Alors que je m'en approchai, je m'arrêtai brusquement en entendant un bourdonnement s'intensifier petit à petit.

Lentement, je pu distinguer un peu mieux et je réalisai que ce n'était non pas des aliens venant sur Terre pour découvrir la recette secrète des frites McCain comme le suggérait mon imbécile d'inconscient, mais que c'était une musique qui retentissait. Intriguée, je pressai le pas et rentrai dans l'auditorium.

**You cut me down a tree  
And brought it back to me  
Well that's what made me see  
Where I was going wrong **

_Tu m'as abattu un arbre_  
_Et me l'a rapporté_  
_Et bien c'est ce qui me fait voir_  
_Où je me trompais_

Je m'arrêtai sous le choc en reconnaissant la personne sur scène. Marley. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir remarquée et se concentrait plutôt sur sa guitare.

**You put me on a shelf  
And kept me for yourself  
I can only blame myself  
You can only blame me **

_Tu m'as mis une carapace_  
_Et tu m'as gardé pour toi seule_  
_Je ne peux que m'en accuser_  
_Tu ne peux que m'accuser_

Sa voix était la plus belle mélodie que je n'ai jamais entendue. Elle était douce, envoutante, entraînante, elle parcourait mon corps et provoquait en moi une vague de frissons. J'avais l'impression que j'aurai pu l'écouter des heures sans m'en lasser. Quant à Marley, elle semblait plus rayonnante, plus heureuse que d'habitude. Comme si la scène était pour elle son jardin secret où elle pouvait enfin se montrer telle qu'elle était. Je décidai alors de rester à l'observer et elle continua sa chanson, sans me remarquer.

**And I could write a song  
A hundred miles long  
Well that's where I belong  
And you belong with me**

_Et je pourrais écrire une chanson_  
_Longue d'une centaines de kilomètres_  
_Et bien c'est à cet endroit que j'appartiens_  
_Et tu y appartiens avec moi_

**Ah what good is it to live  
With nothing left to give  
Forget but not forgive  
Not loving all you see**

_Ah, qu'est-ce que c'est bon de vivre_  
_Sans n'avoir plus rien à donner_  
_Oublier mais ne pas pardonner_  
_Ne pas aimer tout ce que tu vois_

**The streets you're walking on  
A thousand houses long  
Well that's where I belong  
And you belong with me  
Not swallowed in the sea**

_Les rues dans lesquelles tu marches_  
_Longues d'une centaine de maisons_  
_Et bien c'est à cet endroit que j'appartiens_  
_Et tu y appartiens avec moi_  
_Pas englouti dans la mer_

Les dernières notes retentirent et je me rendis compte que mes yeux étaient étonnamment humide, que mon cœur battait étrangement la chamade et que j'avais le souffle coupé. C'était juste la chose la plus magnifique que j'ai vu de ma vie.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je me mis à applaudir comme une folle et m'approchai de la scène. Marley se tourna vers moi et une lueur de surprise flotta dans son regard.

- _Kitty ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_  
- _Je passe souvent par ici quand je veux traîner un peu. Wow Marley c'était juste sublime !_  
- _Tu crois ? J'ai trouvé ça mauvais._

J'arrivai à la hauteur de la scène et je grimpai dessus pour aller m'asseoir près d'elle.

- _Mauvais ? Mais c'est la plus chanson que j'ai jamais entendu ! Tu as une voix magnifique !_ Je la vis rougir furieusement et elle marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles qui me firent éclater de rire. _Sérieusement c'était wow. Ça fait longtemps que tu chantes ?_  
- _Oh c'est une longue histoire_ répondit-elle avec un léger rire.  
- _Alors allons prendre un café et tu auras tout le temps de me raconter ça ?_

_Kitty tu n'as pas … ?  
_Je crois bien que si …  
_Si tu veux je peux t'aider à creuser jusqu'à un enclot de lamas au Pérou.  
_C'est cool les lamas.  
_Moins que les koalas japonais.  
_Faudrait qu'on organise une rencontre entre les deux.  
_Je ship ça. Team koalamas._

Elle me regarda songeusement quelques secondes et je commençai à paniquer intérieurement. Et si j'avais tout gâché en quelques secondes ? Et si elle flippait totalement et s'enfuyait en courant ? Et si …

- _Seulement si tu m'expliques ô pourquoi la grande reine de McKinley aime traîner dans l'auditorium ?_

Elle éclata de rire et le mien se joignit au sien pendant quelques secondes, provoqua en moins un sentiment de joie profonde.

- _Je crois que ça peut se faire._

* * *

_Lima Bean_

Je naviguai dans la foule de clients avec deux cafés à main et réussit à arriver en vie à la table que Marley avait choisi.

- _Tiens, un café noir avec deux sucres._  
- _Merci !_ Je lui tendis son café et sa main se posa un court instant sur la mienne. Le contact de sa peau douce contre la mienne m'envoya directement au paradis tandis qu'en moi se propagea une sensation de .. non ce n'est pas possible.

_Humainement parlant si.  
_Merci de ton intervention très pertinente.  
_C'est pas prouvé que t'es humaine.  
_Toi ta débilité a été prouvée par contre.  
_Aoucth 2.0_.

Je m'assis et nous commencions à parler du lycée pendant que nous buvions notre café. J'essayai de mon mieux de ne pas la fixer trop longtemps mais plusieurs fois mon regard traîna un peu trop longtemps sur son parfait visage. Merci Grilled Cheesus elle ne le remarqua pas remarquée.

- _Et avant de venir dans ce trou perdu dont je sais même pas comment tu as pu le trouver sur une carte, tu étais où lui demandais-je en tentant de masquer ma curiosité._

_T'es aussi excitée qu'une puce dans un chenil de chiens.  
_Encore une fois merci de cette réflexion.  
_Y a pas de quoi.  
_Maintenant tais toi.

- _Los Angeles. Je suis née là-bas et j'y ai toujours vécu avant de venir ici._  
- _Ça doit faire un sacré changement._  
- _Ça c'est sûr mais ça va les gens sympathiques. Et toi tu as toujours vécu ici ?_

J'avalai une gorgée de mon café en esquissant un sourire. D'habitude quand j'étais dans un dialogue (ce qui est aussi fréquent qu'une scène d'action dans Green Lantern. Ce film est un navet d'ailleurs ne le regardez pas.), je posais les questions et l'autre répondait mais jamais l'inverse. A croire que Marley aimait changer mes petites habitudes.

- _Toujours. Malheureusement._  
- _Oh je suis sûre que c'est pas si mal que ça._  
- _Tu vas vite déchanter. Sans jeu de mot. Elle éclata alors de rire tout en reprenant une gorgée._  
- _On parie ?_  
- _On parie !_ Nous nous regardons en souriant et un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes mais un silence paisible. _Et c'est là-bas que tu as appris à chanter ?_  
- _Yep. J'ai pris des cours dès l'âge de 5 ans ainsi que des cours de piano. J'ai fait des petites productions locales aussi. Et puis j'aimerai bien … Non laisse tomber._  
- _Allez vas-y !_  
- _Non c'est ridicule._  
- _Allez, promis je me moquerai pas. Honneur de scout_ ajoutai-je en levant deux doigts.

_Tu te rends compte de la perversité de ton geste ?  
_Quoi ?  
_On dirait que tu lui offres du se…  
_Non mais ça va pas toi !  
_Je dis juste ce que je vois._

Heureusement Marley n'avait pas un esprit tordu que le mien et se contenta de m'offrir un sourire mignon-adorable-superbement-sublimissime.

- _J'aimerai bien devenir chanteuse_ avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix tout en lançant un regard ad…

_Oui on sait adorable.  
_Comment tu as deviné ?  
_Parce que l'utilises 50 fois par chapitre ?_

- _Et tu le pourrais largement ! Et c'est un beau métier._  
- _C'est pas ce que tout le monde dit._  
- _On s'en fiche de ce que les autres disent. T'as vraiment une voix magnifique._

Et un magnifique corps. Et de magnifiques yeux. Bref t'es magnifique me retins-je de dire. S'ensuit un nouveau silence comblé par de nombreux sourires partagés tandis qu'au creux de mon estomac la sensation étrange grandissait.

- _Et tu compte faire partie d'une chorale ?_  
- _J'ai pensé à auditionner pour le Glee Club. C'était même pour ça que j'étais à l'auditorium. Mais je suis pas sûre d'avoir le courage._  
- _Bon c'est vrai que la chorale est une belle bande de loosers mais au moins tu pourras relever le niveau._

Elle éclata de rire et s'apprêtait à me répondre quand son portable émit une faible sonnerie.

- _Désolé, c'est ma mère je vais devoir rentrer._  
- _Pas de soucis, j'aurai dû bientôt y aller._  
- _Je te dois combien pour le café ?_  
- _Rien du tout._  
- _Non, non j'insiste._  
- _Hé beh on a qu'à dire que tu m'en paieras un, un autre jour ?_

_Deux invitations en une journée, tu lui demandes bientôt de te faire un bébé ?  
_C'est physiquement impossible idiot.  
_Tu n'as pas nié haha !  
_Je sais même pas pourquoi je continue à te parler.  
_Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu m'idolâtre.  
_Vraiment au fond alors.

- _Avec grand plaisir ! Comme ça tu pourras me raconter ton « secret aussi »._  
- _A une condition par contre._  
- _Laquelle ?_  
- _Auditionne pour la chorale._

Elle rougit légèrement et me tape affectueusement l'épaule tout en marmonnant d'un air ravissant. Nous sortions du café et je ressenti une légère tristesse de devoir la quitter aussi tôt. Nous arrivions à un embranchement et nous nous tournions l'une vers l'autre au même moment.

- _Donc … euh … je prends par-là moi_ lui dis-je en gesticulant pour lui montrer vers la droite.  
- _Et .. euh moi de l'autre côté._

Nous nous regardons pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle reprenne nerveusement.

- _Je crois que je vais y aller._  
- _Moi aussi._  
- _On se voit demain au lycée ?_  
- _A demain au lycée_ répondis-je.

Elle s'éloigna lentement et je poussai un soupir en commençant à partir de mon côté. J'avais à peine fait quelques mètres quand la voix de Marley retentit.

- _Hey attends !_

J'eus tout juste le temps de me retourner qu'elle me claqua un baiser sur la joue.

- _Je t'avais pas remercié pour le café_ expliqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner une nouvelle fois, pour de bon cette fois, d'un pas sautillant.

Sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, je restai planter sur le trottoir à la regarder s'éloigner tandis que le sentiment qui montait progressivement en moi depuis le début de notre virée éclata enfin.

Mec ?  
_Oui ?  
_C'était bien possible en fait.  
_De quoi ?  
_J'ai ressenti des papillons.

* * *

**Note de fin :  
Sur un plan culturel : **La chanson est **Swallowed In The Sea** du génialissime groupe Coldplay. Le titre du chapitre est le titre d'une chanson du groupe _Dinner And a Suit_.

**Sur un plan de la fic :** Bon je suis consciente que ce ne sont pas les meilleurs dialogues du monde mais ça permet de lancer leur relation. A suivre prochainement (donc dans le 72 chapitres à venir) : leur évolution, du Grease et gardez en tête l'histoire du pari.

**LA NOTE IMPORTANTE :** vous retrouverez désormais en fin de chapitre un petit bonus totalement décalé qui n'aura rien à voir avec le Karley mais plus sur l'inconscient de Kitty. Écrit en collaboration avec ma super testeuse Nemaja, vous pourrez aussi le suivre sur sa fic « Beautiful Disaster ».

Et enfin merci à ceux qui review / favori/follow. Ça fait super plaisir et encourage à écrire. Vous savez donc ce qu'il vous reste à faire, la petite boîte en dessous vous attend !

Et bien sûr **merci** encore de me suivre,  
Yhcorb


	5. Falling Slowly

Chap 5

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien.

**Note :** Merci à ceux qui ont posté la petite review lors du dernier chapitre. Je vous ai répondu avec grand plaisir. Noodle je te réponds ici : Marley est bien brune effectivement !  
Bien sûr merci à ceux qui continuent de suivre les aventures de Kitty.  
Et enfin merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja : D  
Enjoy !

* * *

Je m'arrêtai devant ma salle de cours en lançant ma collection de jurons. Sur la porte, un papier annonçait que le cours ne serait pas assuré. Cela me laissait donc deux heures pour manger en tête à tête avec moi-même. Super rencard en perspective. Alors que je m'apprêtai à me lancer dans un monologue racinien qui vous aurez probablement causé un désespoir semblable à celui d'un gosse qui vient d'apprendre ce qui est supposé se passer à la fin de Pokémon (mon enfance s'est écroulée après ça), mon portable vibra.

_Marley 11h03  
Au lieu de rester dans ton coin à froncer les sourcils en mode « panda-ours-tortue », ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ? : )_

Un sourire éclatant apparu sur mon visage tandis que j'esquissai une mini danse de la joie. Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis notre rendez-vous au café. Elle avait suivi mon conseil et avait passé son audition pour la chorale où elle avait bien évidemment été reçue. Comme promis, elle m'avait invité à prendre un café et nous avions passé un super moment. Nous en avions profité pour échanger nos numéros de téléphone et depuis, nous étions messagement parlant inséparable.

_Je suis censé placer une remarque sarcastique là non ?  
_Vas y fait toi plaisir…  
_Hé bah non. Je fais grève.  
_Noël arrive plutôt que prévu. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeha.  
_Tu pourrais avoir de la considération pour moi.  
_Plutôt me promener nue dans Lima en chantant _A la clair fontaine_.

J'aperçus quelques regards surpris lancés dans ma direction et je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours en train de faire ma danse de la joie. (Imaginez-vous un pingouin sur la banquise qui saute sur ses petites pattes parce qu'il vient de chopper un poisson. Vous le voyez ? Vous me voyez.) Je cessai immédiatement et me ruai sur les touches de mon portable pour répondre.

_Ça me dit bien : ) Mais tu devais pas manger avec les gens de la chorale ? – K_

J'envoyai le message et moins d'une minute plus tard, la réponse arriva.

_Si mais je veux manger avec toi. Et les deux ne sont pas incompatibles : ) - M  
Ça marche alors. T'es où ? – K_

- _Juste derrière toi._  
- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh._ Je fis un saut de côté en me tenant le cœur tandis qu'elle éclata de rire.  
- _Tu aurai vu ta tête, c'était juste sublime !_ Je feignis d'être vexée et croisa les bras.  
- _Il n'y a absolument rien de drôle, tu as failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque._  
- _Oh tu boudes, c'est adorable._  
- _Je ne suis pas adorable !_  
- _Et tu rougis en plus !_ Je senti effectivement le rouge me monter aux joues. Damn.  
- _Gnaaaaaaaaaaa._  
- _Définitivement adorable._

_C'est pas possible qu'elle utilise le mot adorable plus que toi ?!  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux le Karley est adorable.  
_LE QUOI ?!_  
Le Karley. Kitty + Marley.  
_Mais t'es totalement barrée toi …_  
Depuis le temps que je continue à te faire la conversation tu devrais le savoir.

- _Sinon au lieu de m'embarrasser encore plus, on y va ?_

Elle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et nous partîmes en direction de la cantine. Sur le chemin nous parlâmes de notre matinée de cours et de ce qu'on avait fait le week-end. Je surpris quelques regards de cheerleaders qui traînaient et qui se demandaient ce que je faisais avec Marley, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Quand je suis avec elle, je m'en fous de ma popularité autant que de ma première paire de chaussette.

Nous arrivions à la cantine où nous nous faisons servir par la dame de cantine qui est arrivée en début d'année. La plupart du lycée se moque d'elle à cause de son surpoids, spécialement les cheerleaders. Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre elle et je ne prenais jamais part à ces attaques. Oui, je suis une fille modèle. Presque.

Une fois servit, je suivis Marley qui me montra une table au fond où se trouvait quelques personnes.

- _Voilà c'est eux !_

_Holy shit…  
_Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi.  
_Tu sais que tu es dans une mouise la plus profonde ?_  
Oh ça oui …  
_Je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Si tu ne t'en sors pas, sache que tu as rendu ma vie meilleure.  
_Si je m'en sors pas, tu t'en sors pas._  
Sors toi de là._

- _Kitty ? Kitty ? Kitty ! _

Je secouai ma tête et vit que Marley me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Hein ?_  
- _Tu t'es arrêtée et tu réagissais plus. Je me suis inquiétée._ Effectivement elle me regardait avec des yeux remplit d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que c'était mignon.  
- _J'étais dans mes pensées. Mais sinon tu es sûre que euh .. ça dérange pas tes amis que je sois là ?_  
- _Mais non pas du tout, ils vont t'adorer !_

Étrangement j'étais persuadée du contraire. Toutefois elle m'offrit un sourire qui emballa mon cœur et me donna l'impression que la température venait soudainement de s'élever, et je la suivis jusqu'à la table où se trouvait ses amis. Par chance, ils ne nous avaient pas encore remarqués. Mais la chance aime bien nous quitter.

- _Salut les gars ! J'ai amené Kitty j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas._

Un grand silence tomba sur la table et tous se retournèrent dans ma direction. Il y avait quatre personnes : un brun que je reconnu comme Blaine grâce à ses sourcils broussailleux d'une telle épaisseur qu'on aurait pu en faire une tresse ainsi qu'à sa chevelure gelifiante, un blond avec une bouche qui me rappelait une truite, un autre brun à lunettes qui était en fauteuil roulant et un autre mec non attend fille, non en fait je sais pas. Bref ils étaient 4. Et leurs regards étaient tout sauf sympathiques.

Un lourd silence persista pendant quelques secondes avant que le blond ne se mette à parler.

- _Bon je vais dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense : c'est une blague ah ouais ?_  
- _De quoi tu parles ?_ Marley semblait ne pas comprendre et était totalement paumée. J'étais très mal partie.  
- _On va dire que euh … nous n'avons pas de très bonnes relations ?_

_J'aime ton euphémisme.  
_Merci de m'enfoncer.  
_Toujours là pour toi._

- _De bonnes relations ? Tu as plongé la tête de Blaine dans la machine à slushies l'année dernière pour voir si son gel allait tenir…_  
- _Et grâce à moi, on a découvert que non._  
- _… ensuite tu as placé des bananes sur les rampes du lycée pour voir si le fauteuil roulant d'Artie pouvait faire comme « Mario Kart »…_  
- _Là encore, nous avons découvert que non._  
- _… et enfin tu as soulevé la jupe d'Unique en sport parce que tu te demandais ce qu'elle pouvait porter comme sous-vêtement._  
- _Là par contre je n'ai pas de commentaires sarcastiques._  
- _Tu as vraiment fait ça ?_

La voix de Marley me fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans mon cœur. Elle ne semblait pas en colère, mais surprise. Comme si elle ne pouvait s'imaginer que je puisse faire ça. Je me contentai de hocher la tête et attendit sa réaction. Je pensai qu'elle allait me gifler ou me dire de partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Au lieu de ça elle passa son bras autour de mon épaule (ce qui vu notre différence de taille n'était pas très difficile) et se retourna vers ses amis.

- _Elle n'a peut-être pas été très cool avec vous dans le passé, mais c'est mon amie. Et la Kitty que je connais n'est pas du tout comme ça. Alors soit vous l'acceptez, soit on part manger ailleurs._

Ma mâchoire alla soudainement s'écraser sur le sol quand Marley prit ma défense. Mec cette fille est parfaite !

_Je dois bien avouer qu'elle est pas mal.  
_Pas mal ?  
_Ok elle est cool.  
_Cool ?  
_Bon ok elle est génialissime ça te va ?_  
Ça me va. Mais tu ne me la piques pas.  
_Je suis ton inconscient andouille._

Les quatre se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes puis finirent par faire un signe de tête. Après tout « _Le Glee Club est censé accepter tout le monde ». _Marley me fit signe de la suivre et nous nous installâmes côte à côte tandis que je lui murmurai un « Merci ».

Le début du repas se fit dans une ambiance étrange. En face de moi se trouvait Blaine qui était à côté du type blond qui apparemment s'appelait Sam qui lui-même était à côté de Artie qui lui était en face d'Unique qui était à la gauche de Marley qui se trouvait à mes côtés. (Pourquoi faire difficile quand on peut faire simple ?) Une fois que nous nous étions installés, ils n'avaient plus fait attention à nous et étaient repartis dans leur conversation avant notre arrivée.

Et puis progressivement, l'ambiance s'allégea et je me retrouvai à rire avec Marley et Sam ou à parler de tortue ninja avec Blaine. (Apparemment il aimait Donatello. Il ne pouvait être qu'un gars bien) Parfois je ne participais pas, mais j'écoutais attentivement, surtout quand Marley parla des auditions pour la comédie musicale Grease. Je suis sûre qu'elle ferait une parfaite Sandy.

_Tu veux surtout la voir dans un costume moulant.  
_Pervers.  
_Tu as pas dit non.  
_Je suis humaine.

Et plus rapidement que je ne m'y attendais, le repas toucha à sa fin et nous nous retrouvons hors de la cantine. J'avais passé un moment très agréable et j'en venais presque à regretter que ça soit terminé. Artie, Sam et Blaine déclarèrent qu'ils devaient allait en musculation et Unique devait finir un travail, et deux minutes plus tard je me retrouvai en tête à tête avec Marley. Yeeeeeha.

- _Ils sont plutôt cools en fait._  
- _Et je suis sûre qu'ils t'aiment bien._  
- _J'en serai pas si sûre à ta place._  
- _Mais si, mais si, on ne peut pas ne pas t'aimer._

Aaaargh pourquoi je recommençai à rougir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous regardons avec un sourire aux lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant que je me penche et lui claque un bisou sur la joue à notre plus grande surprise à tous les deux.

- _Pour m'avoir défendu toute à l'heure._  
- _C'était normal._  
- _Tu avais pas à le faire._  
- _Si. Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas la bitch que tout le monde décrit et que tu as juste crée des murs pour ne pas être blessée. Ou bien que tu as vécu quelque chose dans le passé qui t'a changé. Mais quoi qu'il se soit passé, je sais que la vraie Kitty est celle qui est devant moi me regardant avec des yeux surpris, qui vient de passer un repas sans se préoccuper de ce que les autres pensent et qui a exécuté une sorte de danse de la joie après avoir reçu mon message._  
- _Ma danse était très belle._  
- _On aurait dit un pingouin, mais après tout pourquoi pas._  
- _Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le pingouin ?_

Elle éclata de rire et mon rire se joignit au sien. Nous passâmes le reste du midi ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien, à rire. Quand la sonnerie retentit, nous nous levâmes et partîmes en direction du cours d'anglais que nous avions en commun et qui se révélait être notre seule heure de cours de l'après-midi.

Au moment où je m'apprêtai à entrer dans la salle, elle me retient et m'attira dans ses bras pour me donner un rapide câlin.

- _Et ça c'est pourquoi ?_ Je la senti sourire et ses lèvres s'approchèrent de mon oreille pour me murmurer.  
- _A toi de le deviner._

Elle rompit notre embrassade, me lança un regard mi-amusé mi-« je-suis-fière-de-moi » et rentra dans la classe me laissant clouée sur place avec un sourire idiot. Cette fille me rendait folle.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

**Notes culturelles :**  
- Un monologue racinien est bien sûr un monologue se trouvant dans les œuvres de Racine. (cf Phèdre).  
- La fin de Pokémon (ou ce qui devrait en être) a été dévoilée sur Internet il y a quelques jours. Et c'est moche.  
[SPOILER RARE FAN DE POKEMON]  
Apparemment ça ne serait qu'un rêve de Sacha. Oui, je viens de gâcher votre enfance.  
[Fin SPOILER]  
- Les mots anglais sont des jurons que j'éviterai de traduire ici.  
- Le titre du chapitre est une chanson tirée du film "Once".

**Note de fic :**  
J'espère que cela vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre verra l'apparition de la personne sur laquelle j'aime le plus taper après Blaininou. Ça va être Glease.  
Merci encore de prendre du temps de me lire et parfois de mettre une petite review. Ça me fait super chaud au cœur.

Et enfin chose promise, chose due : **le bonus !** Pour rappel, c'est en lien avec la fic Beautiful Disaster de ma super testeuse Nemaja. Il met en scène Kurt & sa voix sarcastique et Kitty & la sienne. Cela n'a aucun rapport avec la fiction, c'est plus un délire totalement barré. Mais bon Nemachy powa.

Enjoy !

* * *

J'étais devant mon casier, accompagnée de ma horde de cheerleaders toutes plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres. J'écoutai vaguement l'une d'entre elles raconter que James son copain, l'avait trompé avec Katie sa voisine qui elle-même était avec David qui était avec Maria une cousine éloignée de James.

_Je trouve ça très passionnant.  
_Tu trouverais passionnant une otarie qui mange un poisson.  
_Mais c'est passionnant ! Il faut une technique et un geste précis qui …  
_Mec ?  
_Oui ?  
_Je m'en fous de tes otaries.  
_Tu sais les lamas aussi c'est passionnant.  
_Je m'en fous aussi.  
_On en reparlera ultérieurement._

Je ferme mon casier et fait semblant de m'intéresser à leur conversation ô combien passionnante. A la place, je regarde les alentours cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant à observer.

_**Arrête de marcher. Stooooooooooooop.**__  
__Mais je marche pas idiot.  
__Hé c'est pas moi qui ai dit ça !  
_Tu veux que ça soit qui ? Un autre inconscient débile ?  
_Hé mais c'est tout à fait ça ! Je ne suis plus seul au monde !  
_Bien sûr et moi je suis un panda qui joue de l'ukulélé.

Je remarque alors un type, qui semblait dans un profond débat intérieur, s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir.

_Kitty ?  
_Quoi ?  
_Je suis sûre que c'est lui !  
_Et qui ?  
_Le type là-bas ! Va le voir !  
_Non mais ça va pas la tête !  
_Je suis ta tête !_

Je le dévisage longuement, me demandant si lui aussi connaissait la douleur d'avoir un inconscient friand de jeux de mots débiles, de commentaires sarcastiques et inutiles.

_J'entends tout tu sais.  
_Don't care.  
_Hé il nous regarde ! Allez vas y !  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Où je dis à tout le monde que tu as pleuré devant les Supers Nanas.  
_J'y cours.

Je m'approche alors de lui sans me préoccuper que les cheerleaders derrière moi me suivent du regard. Il semble dans un premier temps déboussolé mais semble se reprendre légèrement au moment où j'arrive à sa hauteur.

_Hey ho y a quelqu'un là-bas ?  
__**Kurt Kurt je te l'avais dit, la communauté des voix sarcastiques est officiellement créée !**_

**- Oh pitié non.**  
- Je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es mais je suis d'accord avec toi.

_**Mais vous vous ne rendez pas compte de l'avancée énorme que c'est ?!  
**__Nous allons pouvoir nous multiplier !_

- Une voix sarcastique c'était déjà trop. Deux c'est le summum.  
- **Tu sembles être quelqu'un de bien finalement.**

_Nous sommes quelqu'un de bien. Mais ne change pas de sujet toi.  
_**Il adore faire ça. Dès que ça ne lui plait pas hop changement de sujet.**

**- L'écoute pas il dit n'importe quoi. C'est plutôt lui qui adooooore faire ça.**  
- _Du style balancer des trucs totalement inutiles ?_  
- **Exactement !**  
- _C'est juste insupportable._

_C'est pas vrai, tu m'adores.  
_**Et Kurtinou aussi m'adore.  
**_Oh tu lui donnes un surnom ? Il faudrait que je fasse ça aussi.  
_**Kittynou ça peut être bien non ?**

- _Ça devient bizarre là._  
- **Ça l'est depuis qu'on a laissé ses deux imbéciles parler.**  
- _Tu vois malgré ton apparence de « Je me suis trompée de rayons à la boutique du coin », toi aussi tu as l'air quelqu'un de bien._

_Bon puisque nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde, parlons de créer cette communauté.  
_**Je suis d'accord avec Kittynou 2.0. c'est quand que vous faîtes des bébés ?**

* * *

**Note 2 :  
**Et voilà. N'héhsitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. Et n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à "Beautiful Disaster" pour découvrir avant l'heure une petite avancée sur ce bonus : )


	6. Troublemaker

Chap 6

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours rien. A part ma folie.**

**Note : Merci à ceux qui ont laissé la petite review. Je vous ai répondu comme d'habitude par MP. A ceux que j'ai pas pu je réponds ci-dessous.  
****Ce chapitre reprend des évènements de l'épisode **_**The Role You Were Born To Play**_**. ****(Mon préféré cette saison).  
Enfin merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja :D**

**GleekKarley : -Dois-je préciser que ton pseudo est excellent ?- On se demande pourquoi Ryan ne les a pas mises ensemble. Et pourquoi il a coupé la scène dans le 4x09 : ( Niveau référence et inconscient, tu vas être de nouveau servi avec ce chapitre que voici : D**

* * *

Autant dire qu'après cet épisode ma semaine commençait bien. Le soir même, je passai trois heures au téléphone avec Marley où nous parlâmes essentiellement de son audition pour Grease. Ce fut long mais je réussis à la persuader qu'elle serait parfaite pour cela. D'ailleurs elle avait passé son audition ce matin et elle avait l'impression d'avoir plutôt bien réussi. Moi j'étais sûre qu'elle l'aurait. Après tout il n'y avait personne de plus parfaite qu'elle.

J'atteignis mon casier en attendant que Jake me rejoigne et j'en profitai pour jeter des petits coups d'œil aux alentours. Mon regard partit bizarrement en direction du casier de Marley et ce qui je vis me donna envie de faire un Angry Birds humain.

Marley était en discussion avec le nouveau quaterback de l'équipe de foot, Ryder Lynn. Ryder était un gars à la coupe de cheveux Biebermobil (Bieber 2010 + Playmobil), au sourire de dragueur du dimanche et aux yeux qui descendaient un peu trop régulièrement vers sa jupe. 3 raisons suffisantes pour que j'interromps leur discussion.

_T'es plutôt jalouse ouais.  
_Ce type veut juste lui sauter dessus.  
_Jalouse donc.  
_Non je pense au bien de Marley.  
_Donc un autre type avec de meilleures intentions pourrait l'approcher ?  
_Non.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_C'est ma Marley.  
_C'est meuhgnon._

- _Hey._  
- _Oh Kitty ! Tiens je te présente …_  
- _Ryder Lynn, je sais._

Ledit Ryder me tendit la main que j'ignorai royalement, préférant croiser les bras et afficher mon air de « It's Kitty bitch ». Il laissa retomber son bras et nous restâmes là, planter comme des piquets, à se défier du regard tel Yoda et Darth Sidious se préparant à s'affronter. (Yoda, je suis. L'écraser, je le ferai. Ridicule, j'ai l'air. Arrêter ici, je vais.) Il finit par abandonner et se tourna vers Marley qui retrouva la faculté de parler.

- _Donc hum …_  
- _Ça serait sympa qu'on fasse connaissance vu que l'on aura surement les rôles dans Grease._ _Tu fais quoi vendredi soir ? On pourrait faire quelque chose._ Mon esprit bloqua pendant quelques secondes pour enregistrer l'information. Soudain j'eus envie de prendre sa tête de playmobil et de lui en faire voir de toutes les histoires.  
- _Hum …_  
- _Vendredi elle peut pas._ Marley me lança un regard interrogateur et perdu. Beh quoi j'allai pas la laisser passer un moment en tête à tête avec lui.  
- _Et pourquoi ?_  
- _Parce que euh …_

_Bien joué Kitty, t'as pas l'air débile là !  
_T'as qu'à m'aider à trouver un truc crédible aussi.  
_C'est tellement marrant de te voir galérer que cette fois-ci je me tairai._  
J'aurai ta peau un jour.

- _Parce qu'on a quelque chose de prévu._ La réponse de Marley me surpris tandis que Ryder sembla légèrement déçu. _Euh ... Soirée pyjama entre filles._  
- _Ah d'accord. Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser. On se voit plus tard ?_  
- _Ouais._

Ryder s'éloigna lentement et j'allai m'appuyer contre le casier voisin de Marley sans la regarder.

- _Ok c'était quoi ça ?_  
- _De quoi ça ?_  
- _Ta crise de jalousie._  
- _Moi jalouse ? Haha …_

_Ça se voit comme tes cheveux sur le haut de ton crâne.  
_Le nez au milieu de la figure ça serait déjà mieux.  
_Mon option est plus poétique.  
_Je serai chauve, tu aurais fait comment ?  
_J'aurai eu l'air bête.  
_Tu l'es déjà.  
_Pas faux._

- _Kitty._ Elle me regarda avec un air interrogateur amusé qui me poussa à rougir.  
- _Je suis pas jalouse._ Elle éclata de rire, laissant présager qu'elle ne me croyait absolument pas, et me tapa amicalement sur l'épaule.  
- _C'est mignon._  
- _Je suis pas mignonne._  
- _Si tu l'es et tu discutes pas. Allez viens on va en cours._

Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite vers notre salle de classe. J'avais une idée pour les éloigner. Mais il me faudrait d'un peu d'aide …

* * *

Le plan était d'auditionner avec Jake pour Grease. (Ou Glease selon le prof, Schwesteur je crois, qui dirige la chorale) Ainsi l'un de nous deux aurait des chances d'obtenir un des rôles, donc Ryder et Marley ne pourraient pas passer du temps ensemble. Brillant non ?

_Laure et Al l'auraient été.  
_Un peu tiré par les cheveux tout ça …  
_Parce que je le vaux bien._

Nous avions donc passé une première audition et le jury avait apprécié. Ils avaient alors décidé de faire un call-back entre Jake, moi, Ryder et Marley, ce qui nous amène à maintenant. Chantant et dansant devant une bande de losers qui me regarde comme s'ils venaient de découvrir que le premier singe parlant ne savait pas dire « banane ».

_I could barely walk when I milked a cow  
When I was three I pushed a plow _

J'enchaînai quelques mouvements de danse assez sexy avec Jake en remerciant secrètement Sue pour tous les entraînements de cheerleaders. Bon c'est vrai que j'aimais danser et chanter donc ce n'était pas si désagréable. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour le moment. Ce qui compte c'est que ce playmobil draguait Marley tout en dansant mais que le pire c'est qu'elle semblait apprécier. Autant dire que mon niveau d'énervement était assez haut.

_Born to hand-jive baby,  
Born to hand-jive baby eh._

Je m'approchai de Marley pour danser avec mais Ryder m'envoya un coup de hanches lorsque j'arrivai à proximité. What the fuck ? S'il croyait qu'il allait pouvoir m'éloigner d'elle, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Toutefois Jake sentit ma colère et tenta de me canaliser en m'emmenant danser loin d'eux.

Mais mes bonnes intentions allèrent s'échouer sur le sol de l'auditorium lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Pour qui il se prenait pour faire ça ? Déterminée, je me précipitai vers lui avec la ferme intention de lui ôter la capacité de procréer dans un futur très lointain. Au moment où j'allai atteindre ses maracas, je me sentis soulever dans les airs.

_I believe I can flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
_C'est toi qui va voler dans deux secondes.  
_Wow wow du calme._

Je tentai en vain de me dégager à renfort de coup de pieds et de poings mais rien n'y fit. Jake finit par me déposer au fond de la salle et me regarda avec un air interrogateur.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ?_  
- _Je t'expliquerai. Il faut qu'on y retourne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Mais il était déjà trop tard. La chanson se finissait et Ryder et Marley finirent en chœur avant de se prendre dans les bras. C'était peut-être un mauvais plan après tout.

* * *

- _Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?_  
- _Il n'y a rien à dire._  
- _Steuplait je suis ton meilleur ami, je sais quand tu me mens._

J'étais sortie rapidement de l'auditorium après ce fiasco, avec l'intention de rentrer chez moi et de me rouler en boule à la façon d'un hérisson pour dormir pendant 7 mois, en me réveillant juste en cas de nécessité. Mais Jake semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

- _C'est parce que Marley et ce type étaient proches c'est ça ?_

Hé merde. Mais bon après tout, je lui devais la vérité.

- _C'est ça._  
- _Et c'est pour les éloigner que tu as voulu auditionner ?_  
- _Yep._  
- _Donc … stop. Kitty Wilde est jalouse ?!_  
- _Vas-y fous toi de moi._  
- _Non, non, c'est juste que j'aurai jamais imaginé que cela puisse arriver un jour._

Et moi donc. Jamais dans ma courte existence, je n'avais imaginé que je pourrai développer des sentiments pour une personne humaine. (Dis comme ça vous pourrez penser à des choses bizarres qui s'avéreraient fausses.) Et puis Marley avait changé mon petit monde. Et …

_Pitié recommence pas avec un monologue dégoulinant d'amour.  
_Je fais ce que je veux !  
_Mais les lecteurs s'en fichent !_  
Hockey.  
_Je vais glisser sur cette blague._  
Si tu pouvais te prendre un patin …

- _Et tu as pensé à lui dire que tu étais attirée par elle ?_  
- _A quoi ça servirait ? Elle est clairement pas intéressée. Tu as bien vu toute à l'heure comment elle était en admiration devant Ryder._  
- _A ta place j'en serai pas si sûr_ ajouta-il avec un léger sourire. Sourire qui signifiait clairement « je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. Bazinga ».  
- _Attends ça veut dire quoi ça ?_  
- _Ça veut dire que j'y vais parce que Marley arrive._

Je me retournai et vit Marley qui slalomait entre les voitures et se dirigeaient vers nous. Enfin moi, puisque Jake s'éloignait lentement.

- _Hé reviens ! Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Jake ! Je sais des choses sur toi mec, reviens tout de suite !_

Il se retourna et m'adressa un signe de la main en émettant un gloussement digne de minettes de 10 ans devant le boys band préféré avant de partir définitivement. J'émis un soupir de frustration tandis que Marley apparut à mes côtés.

- _Hey !_  
- _Hey_ répondis-je d'une voix neutre. Après tout je n'allais pas l'accueillir avec des ballons et une banderole « Vive le Ryley ».  
- _Toi y a quelque chose qui va pas._

Je suis un livre ouvert ou quoi ?  
_Non tu es de la lessive._  
Hein ?  
_Beh oui tu es petite et puissante._  
Oh gosh.

Je croisai son regard remplit d'inquiétude et c'était tellement … adorable que ma frustration et ma colère s'envolèrent aussitôt.

- _Juste fatiguée._  
- _Viens faire un câlin à Tata Marley ça ira mieux._

Elle ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels je parti me réfugier. Immédiatement, un sentiment de bien-être m'enveloppa et j'oubliai tout ce qui venait de se passer, à mesure que sa main frottait lentement mon dos pour m'apaiser.

- _Tu m'avais pas dit que tu chantais._  
- _Y a beaucoup de choses que tu sais pas encore sur moi._  
- _Il va donc falloir qu'on se fasse cette soirée entre filles vendredi …_  
- _Hum … et qu'est ce qui te dit que j'accepterai ?_  
- _Tu pourrais apprendre beaucoup de choses sur moi aussi._  
- _Ça semble intéressant._

Elle éclata de rire et rompit notre embrassade.

- _Ça te dit d'aller prendre un café avant de rentrer ?_  
- _Avec grand plaisir._

Elle me prit par le bras et nous partîmes joyeusement en direction du Lima Bean, en parlant de notre future soirée du vendredi. L'audition n'était finalement pas un mauvais plan.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

**Notes culturelles :**  
- Yoda et Darth Sidious sont des personnages de Star Wars. Ils étaient ennemis.  
- La blague sur Laure et Al est en référence à une célèbre marque de cosmétiques. (Oui c'est pitoyable).  
- Le fait qu'un des premiers "singes savants" ne savaient pas dire banane est vrai.  
- Les hérissons hibernent réellement d'octobre à avril. Ils se réveillent régulièrement pour des besoins vitaux.  
- "Bazinga" est le mot utilisé par Sheldon dans l'excellente série The Big Bang Theory pour narguer les autres.  
- La blague sur petit et puissant est en référence à la marque _Skip_.

**Note de fic :**  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je n'ai pas intégré _Everybody Talks_ car ça aurait été un poil trop long. En ce qui concerne la suite de la fic, le prochain chapitre sera surement sur la soirée des filles. Pour ce qui en est de la publication elle risque d'être très irrégulière ces prochains temps à cause du bac. Si vous voulez suivre l'avancée de l'écriture, j'en parle parfois sur mon Twitter. (brochyyy)

Cette semaine pas de bonus. Je m'en excuse mais j'étais déjà assez en retard niveau publication. Le prochain coup vous l'aurez promis.

Enfin, encore une fois, merci, merci, merci de suivre cette fic. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que quelqu'un la suivrait. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, de suivre, de « favoriser ». Et merci tout simplement à ceux qui continuent de la lire.

Merci encore,  
Yhcorb.


	7. Little Talks

Chap 7

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède toujours rien.

**Note : **Voici le retour de la fic après une longue absence pour laquelle je m'excuse. (Plus de détails dans la note finale)  
Comme d'habitude des remerciements à ceux qui ont lu / reviewé et bien sûr un tout particulier à Nemaja !

GleekKarley : Et l'inconscient ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin … Merci pour tout :D

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Le vendredi arriva sans que je m'en rende compte. Je passai une semaine bien tranquille, sans grands évènements. Les résultats de Grease tombèrent et sans surprise Ryder et Marley décrochèrent les rôles principaux. Certes, je ressentais une profonde jalousie mais elle fut vite étouffée lorsque je vis Marley heureuse d'avoir décroché le rôle. Son bonheur avant le mien.

Devant le lycée, j'attendais Marley qui ne devrait plus tarder pour notre soirée pyjama. Enfin plutôt soirée télé, sa mère la voulait à la maison pour 22 heures. Une rafale de vent se manifesta et je serrai mes bras plus fortement autour de moi.

_Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive …  
_Cette chanson est horrible.  
_Mon remix est mieux.  
_Ton remix ?  
_Vive le pam, vive le pam, vive le pamplemousse. Petit et grand, gentil, méchant, on l'aime tous tous hey !  
_Oh god.

Heureusement, je fus sauvée d'une argumentation inutile avec mon inconscient par l'arrivée de Marley.

- _Hey !_  
- _Hey ! Désolé la répétition a un peu duré._  
- _C'est pas grave. Bien passé ?_  
- _Ça va. Mais ça aurait été mieux si tu avais été là._

Je souris et me sentir rougir légèrement, chose devenue banale. J'avais décroché le rôle de Patty Simcox (Oui comme vous je n'ai aucune idée de qui il s'agit. Surement une plante verte) mais ma présence aux répétitions n'était pas encore obligatoire. Toutefois à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion, j'y allais. Rien avoir avec une certaine brune bien sûr.

20 minutes (non pas le quotidien) plus tard, après avoir discuté de sa répétition et de mon entraînement de cheerleaders, nous arrivons enfin chez moi. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, j'hésitai. Je savais qu'elle ne roulait pas sur l'or, ce qui était le contraire de moi, et j'avais peur qu'elle se sente gênée chez moi. Comme si elle avait deviné, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule qu'elle serra de manière rassurante.

- _T'inquiètes pas, ça va pas me gêner._  
- _T'es sûre ?_  
- _Et certaine._

J'ouvris finalement la porte et la fit rentrer. Je lui montrai le salon, puis la cuisine où je lui offris un verre de limonade. Alors que l'on parlait du fait que la limonade au citron est meilleure que la limonade à l'orange (ne discutez pas), un « toc toc » retentit à la porte de la cuisine.

- _Hey Kittou, tu aurais pas vu mon portable ?_

Rouge écarlate à l'entente de ce surnom, je me retournai vers mon frère avec un regard meurtrier. Il s'aperçut alors de la présence de Marley et se fendit d'un large sourire rieur.

- _Hey tu dois être Marley c'est ça ?_  
- _Ouaip._  
- _James enchanté. Kitty m'a beaucoup parlé de toi._

Mon stade de rougeur dépassa la limite autorisée ce qui fit éclater de rire la brune. Mon frère était vraiment le roi de la boulette. Pire que mon inconscient.

_Hey je t'entends !  
_Toi pas maintenant.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Ta minute pleurnicherie du jour tu l'as déjà faite.  
_Même pas vrai.  
_Tu veux qu'on parle du fait que j'ai choisi de prendre des tagliatelles alors que tu voulais des coquillettes ?  
_Je t'empâtes Kitty.  
_Moi de même.

- _Enchanté. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi aussi._  
- _Oh c'est vrai ? J'étais sûr qu'elle m'adorait._

Ils entamèrent une conversation, oubliant ma présence. J'étais comme l'olive qu'on enlève d'une pizza. Comme l'eau qu'on trouve dans son yaourt et qu'on jette. Comme le pauvre petit bébé panda roux à l'écart du groupe des gros pandas noir et blanc. Bref, ils entamèrent une conversation.

Au bout de 5 minutes, je finis par m'éclaircir la gorge avec la discrétion d'un kangourou dans un parc d'attraction pour nain de jardin et attirai enfin leur attention.

- _Et si on montait en haut ?_

_Je crois qu'elle préférait descendre en bas, vois-tu.  
_Aaaaaaaaaargh je vais te tuer.  
_De sang froid ?  
_Ça changerait quoi ?  
_Ce serait un ice crime comme ça. Mahahahahahahaha.  
_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter …

Ils semblèrent comprendre le message et Marley salua mon frère avant de me suivre dans les escaliers. Nous arrivâmes à l'étage et après avoir passé deux portes, arrivâmes devant la porte de ma chambre. Je l'ouvris et laissa Marley la découvrir.

Ma chambre était spacieuse et lumineuse. Les murs étaient de couleur bleu ciel, les meubles blancs, ce qui éclairait la pièce, sans compter la mini baie vitrée que j'avais. La décoration était simple, quelques photos étaient accrochées au mur, ainsi qu'un poster de New York et l'affiche de mon groupe préféré, Imagine Dragons. Sur mon bureau, des cahiers proprement alignés dû à mon manie du rangement côtoyés divers tas de papiers. Enfin, un écran plasma trônait sur un meuble remplit de DVD et faisait face à mon lit double.

- _Wow._ Marley regarda autour d'elle d'un air ébahit, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte d'où elle était.  
- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu trouves que c'est trop ?_  
- _Non au contraire, c'est simple. C'est … toi._

Et une nouvelle fois, elle me fit rougir (un jour je trouverai un synonyme mais pas maintenant). Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir sur le lit et nous nous fîmes face, assises en indien.

- _Tu aimes bien Imagine Dragons ?_  
- _Mon groupe préféré et toi ?_  
- _Moi aussi. Viens tchecker._

Elle me tendit la main dans laquelle je tapai. Nos mains restèrent l'une contre l'autre un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant qu'elles ne se détachèrent lentement. A ce moment-là précis, je me sentais paisible comme jamais. Mais comme toujours, des nuages surgissent au paradis.

- _Ce sont tes parents là ?_

Elle tendit la main vers une photo accrochée au-dessus de mon lit. Elle représentait un homme brun d'une trentaine d'année enserrant dans ses bras une femme blonde du même âge, avec sur leurs épaules deux enfants qui leur ressemblaient fortement. Comme à chaque fois que je regardais cette photo, mon cœur se serra.

- _Ouaip._  
- _Tu m'en parles jamais._  
- _Parce que ce sont pas tes affaires_.

Un lourd silence tomba sur nous. Je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire en voyant l'air peiné de Marley.

_C'est pas le bon moment pour que je parle c'est ça ?  
_Shut up.  
_C'est ça._

- _Désolé je voulais pas le dire comme ça._  
- _T'inquiètes pas_ répliqua-t-elle en me tapant gentiment sur l'épaule. _Quand tu voudras en parler je serai là._  
- _Merci._

_Tu as de la chance de l'avoir.  
_Je sais.  
_Il faudrait peut-être que tu commences à passer à l'étape supérieure.  
_Je sais.  
_Et tu comptes te bouger quand ?  
_Quand tu arrêteras de m'interrompre toutes les 30 secondes.

- _Et si on choisissait un film ?_ proposa-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
- _A toi l'honneur._

Après 10 minutes de tergiversation, son choix se porta sur Percy Jackson qu'elle plaça dans le DVD. Je m'allongeai et tapotai la place à côté de moi pour qu'elle me rejoigne, ce qu'elle fit. Je saisis ensuite la télécommande et mis le film en route.

Le film démarra pour ma plus grande indifférence. J'avais déjà vu ce film et comparé aux livres c'était un navet. Pire que Green Lantern. Je me contentais de regarder d'un air vague et reporter mon attention sur la brune à côté de moi. Elle était concentrée sur ce qui se passait à l'écran, fronçant les sourcils par moment ce qui était absolument mignon.

A plusieurs reprises, elle surprit mon regard traînant sur elle. Au début elle se contentait d'un sourire malicieux et retournait au film. Mais vers le milieu du film, encore plus ennuyant qu'une étape de plaine sur le Tour de France, elle se colla à moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Autant dire que la fin du film arriva très rapidement.

- _C'était pire que Green Lantern_ annonça-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement lorsque le générique de fin apparu à l'écran.

Qu'est ce que j'ai … j'adore cette fille.  
_Stop. Qu'est-ce que tu as failli dire là ?  
_J'ai euh .. beaucoup d'affection pour cette fille ?  
_Te fous pas de moi, on sait très bien ce que tu as failli dire._  
Je vais te mettre en pause un peu d'accord.  
_Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça reviens tout de suite !  
_..._  
Kitty ?  
_..._  
On en reparlera._

Je sortis de mes pensées quand elle poussa un léger cri qui manqua de me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- _Il est déjà 21h40 ! Va falloir que j'y aille si je veux rentrer à temps._

Je me sentis soudainement triste à la pensée que cette soirée se finissait déjà, mais à la fois j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu passer un moment en tête. Elle ramassa sa veste qu'elle enfila et nous descendîmes les escaliers. Toutefois arrivée en bas, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac de cours dans ma chambre.

- _Bouge pas je vais te le chercher _lui proposai-je en remontant les marches 2 par 2.

Je remontai, rentrai dans ma chambre et commença à descendre les escaliers.

- _Je sais pas si on peut dire que c'est grâce à moi._  
- _Je peux te jurer que si. Elle a changé depuis quelques temps. Et en bien._

Je stoppai net ma progression à l'entente de cet échange entre mon frère et Marley. J'hésitai entre faire une nouvelle danse de la joie, interrompre leur conversation avant que ça n'aille trop loin ou rester ici à les espionner. La suite de la conversation me fit choisir la dernière option.

- _Tu sais elle t'apprécie énormément._  
- _Et c'est réciproque._  
- _Tu ne vas pas la blesser ?_  
- _Ce n'est pas dans mes plans._  
- _Elle tient à toi. Beaucoup. Je vous ai vu cinq minutes ensemble toute à l'heure mais cela a suffi pour me convaincre que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse. Même si elle râlait les ¾ du temps mais bon._  
- _C'est Kitty hein_ répliqua-t-elle ce qui les plongea dans un éclat de rire.

J'avais besoin de temps pour analyser ce qui venait de se passer et surtout comprendre. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas au milieu d'un escalier que j'allai le faire. Je descendis les quelques marches qui me restait et tendit son sac à Marley.

- _Tiens petite tête._  
- _J'aurai bien monologué sur le fait que c'est toi la petite mais il faut que j'y aille. C'était sympa de te rencontrer_ ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de mon frère.  
- _A bientôt_ répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Telle une fille de bonne éducation, je ne laissai rien paraître à cette provocation évidente de mon frère et raccompagnai Marley à la porte de chez moi. Nous sortîmes sous le porche, profitant du léger vent agréable qui soufflait.

- _C'était sympa comme soirée. Je suis désolé de pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps._  
- _C'est pas grave. On fera plus long la prochaine fois hein_ ajoutai-je avec un espoir non dissimulé.  
- _Et ça sera chez moi. Comme ça pas de problème d'heures._  
- _Ça marche._

Elle m'attira à elle pour un câlin d'au revoir que je ne refusai pas. Je profitai une nouvelle fois de la chaleur de ses bras qui m'enveloppait en souhaitant ne jamais les quitter.

- _Il faut vraiment que j'y aille_ me murmura-t-elle.

Elle me claqua un baiser sur la joue, ses lèvres trainant un peu plus que d'habitude, et s'éloigna dans la pénombre, non sans s'être retournée plusieurs fois vers moi. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, je poussai un soupir et m'assieds sur les marches du perron. Ma joue brûlait toujours à l'endroit où elle avait m'embrassée et je ne pus retenir un sourire idiot à ce souvenir.

Au fond de moi, une ardeur brûlante s'était aussi animée. Celle d'en vouloir plus. Je devais définitivement prendre les choses en main.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

**Notes culturelles :  
**- Le remix de l'inconscient est une composition de … moi.  
- 20 minutes est un quotidien d'information.  
- Imagine Dragons est un groupe de rock alternatif. Connu pour son « It's Time » (repris dans Glee) et Radioactive entre autre.  
- Green Lantern et Percy Jackson sont deux films que je vous déconseille vivement.  
- _Little Talks_ est une chanson du groupe islandais "Of Monsters and Men".

**Note de fic :  
**Comme promis , ce fic était sur la soirée entre les filles. Indice pour le prochain : réflexion et audition !

En ce qui concerne mon énorme **retard**, je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Avec le peu de temps que j'avais je n'aurai jamais pu faire une suite potable. Bonne nouvelle, je l'ai eu ce fichu bac je vais donc pouvoir écrire pendant les deux longs mois qui s'offrent à moi !

Pour le bonus, il sortira prochainement. Peut-être. Vous connaissez ma ponctualité à force …

Sinon merci de suivre **encore et toujours cette fic**. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser leur avis. Pour vous ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose mais cela fait chaud au cœur et encourage à écrire. Quand on a pas de retour, on s'imagine que c'est nul et donc l'envie part.

**Merci donc,  
A très bientôt,  
Yhcorb**


	8. I wanna find the answers

Chap 8

**Note IMPORTANTE à lire :** Ce chap 8 est la première partie d'un "long chapitre" qui finira dans le 9. Ces deux parties vont être les piliers centraux d'un changement majeur. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si certains passages de la fic restent flous ou des questions restent sans réponses c'est normal, tout sera éclairé dans le chapitre 9. Plus de précision dans la note finale.

Après beaucoup de bisounours, un peu d'action arrive. Mais pas d'inquiétude. Karley is life, Karley is everything and nothing hurts 8D  
Je réponds juste en dessous aux reviews auxquelles je n'ai pu répondre donc si cela ne vous concerne pas, vous pouvez sauter à l'histoire !

grimm37 : Merci pour ta review, cela m'encourage effectivement ! Si le Karley "intime" te plait, tu vas bientôt être comblé(e) !  
prefabsprout : Effectivement il y a peu de Karley français : ( Je suis contente que ça te plaise alors !  
Dess : J'ai souri comme une malade tout le long de ta review. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle m'a fait plaisir. Tu as bien cerné, j'ai en effet un humour très très particulier que l'on retrouve à chaque chapitre et qui est censé apporter un sourire aux lecteurs. La mission semble plus que réussie avec toi et j'espère que cela continuera à l'être !

Enjoy !

* * *

_Trois semaines plus tard_

_Ne le fais pas.  
_Tu as dit qu'il fallait que je prenne les choses en main non ?  
_Oui mais je t'ai pas dit de faire un suicide social.  
_Ça se trouve ça se passera bien.  
_Ça se trouve tu vas te retrouver à ton tour dans la machine à slushies.  
_Peut-être.

Mon choix était mûrement réfléchi. J'avais tergiversé quelques temps, mais ma décision définitive était prise.

_Tu es sûre mais vraiment sûre ?  
_Si je veux pouvoir me rapprocher au maximum de Marley c'est l'unique solution.  
_Mais ça va ternir ta réputation.  
_Je m'en fiche de ma réputation. C'est ma mère qui veut que je renvoie une belle image.  
_Mais tu y es tout de même attachée.  
_Faux.  
_Donc là maintenant tu pourrais crier à tout le monde que tu es lesbienne ?  
_Non.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Hé beh … parce que.  
_J'ai raison et tu le sais._

Pour dire la vérité, j'étais habituée à tout avoir en un claquement de doigt, d'être tranquille bien que je n'appréciais pas ce que je devais faire pour y arriver. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait eu ce qui s'était passé lors de Grease qui m'avait fait prendre conscience que si je voulais Marley, c'était maintenant ou jamais. C'était ma réputation contre elle.

_Toum. Toum toum toum. Tadada. Toum toum toum. Toum toum toumeuh.  
_Tu as une crise d'éternuement ?  
_Non j'imite la musique de Rocky._

Les deux proposaient des inconvénients. Si je choisissais ma réputation, je perdrai définitivement Marley. Si je choisissais Marley, je devrai baisser mes barrières, perdre tout ce qui me caractérisait jusqu'à présent et faire des efforts. Tout ce que je déteste.

Mais le problème central était de savoir si cela valait le coup. Après tout je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle soit intéressée par moi et cela pourrait me briser comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps. (Sans compter qu'il y avait un peu de distance entre nous en ce moment. Et ce n'était pas de ma faute. Mais ça vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.) C'était un risque à prendre.

Risque que je prenais, auditionnant en ce moment-même pendant que je vous fais la discussion.

- _Je suis Kitty Wilde et je suis venue auditionner pour le Glee Club._

La salle de chant fut plongée dans un silence immédiat et je fis signe aux musiciens de commencer à jouer. Je mentirai si je disais que je n'étais pas nerveuse. Mais comme disait mon oncle Peter "Prends ton courage à quatre bras". [L'oncle Peter n'était pas un homme-araignée. J'espère que vous avez compris la référence. Bref.] Alors je me lançai.

**In between the lines there's a lot of obscurity**  
**I'm not inclined to resign to maturity**  
**If it's all right**  
**Then you're all wrong**  
**But why bounce around to the same damn song ?**

**You'd rather run when you can't crawl**

Ma voix trembla un peu au début, se fit incertaine en fin de phrase. Je bougeai hasardeusement, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Mon regard voyageait d'untel à un autre avant d'en rencontrer un azur. Bien que mon sentiment de colère refit surface, c'était aussi rassurant et me donna le coup de boost nécessaire.

**I know you know that I'm not telling the truth**  
**I know you know they just don't have any proof**  
**Embrace the deception, learn how to bend**  
**Your worst inhibitions tend to psych you out in the end**

Ma voix se fit plus puissante, moins cassante. Je prenais de plus en plus mes aises, "habitant" un peu plus la scène.

**In the realm of compliments there isn't any higher**  
**Than a fabricated misdirection fashioned by a liar**  
**You think you hate all that you love**  
**Acting so surprised when it fits you like a glove**

**You want to find the answers and I offer a solution**  
**The happy one has got a dose of healthy disillusion**  
**If it's a game you wanna to play**  
**Better load the dice 'cause they'll do it anyway**

J'avais perdue toute retenue. Ma voix était maintenant sûre, je donnai quelques coups de hanches qui m'attirèrent des regards de sympathie de la gente masculine. Et un de la gente féminine pour mon plus grand plaisir.

**You wanna run when you can't crawl**

**I know you know that I'm not telling the truth**  
**I know you know they just don't have any proof**  
**Embrace the deception, learn how to bend**  
**Your worst inhibitions tend to psych you out in the end**

Les musiciens jouèrent la dernière note et des applaudissements vinrent accueillir ma prestation. Je voyais toujours sur le visage de certains de la crainte et du mépris, mais je m'occuperai de leur cas plus tard.

- _Alors, je commence quand ?_

Finn me regarda d'un air choqué et remua la mâchoire sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Il remplaçait Will, le prof un peu bizarre qui dirige normalement le Glee Club, pour une période indéterminée et il était connu pour avoir autant de cerveau qu'un escargot. Mais sinon il avait l'air sympa.

Après un long moment gênant, il finit par me donner l'emploi du temps du Glee Club et je parti m'asseoir au fond de la salle, ignorant les regards noirs que certains me lancèrent...

* * *

_Une heure plus tard_

Après un long exposé sur le groupe Journey -d'après ce que je compris Will en était un fan et avait transmis cette passion à son remplaçant au grand désespoir des élèves-, la sonnerie fut accueillie à grande joie. Soulagée, je rangeai soigneusement mes affaires dans mon sac pendant que les autres se levèrent et partirent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Je venais juste de franchir la porte quand une main se posa sur mon épaule et me fit stopper. Je fis demi-tour et me retrouva nez à nez avec Marley.

_Ce serait nez à nez si vous faisiez la même taille.  
_Je ne suis pas P.E.T.I.T.E.  
_Nain porte quoi._

- _C'était super ce que tu nous as fait  
_- _Merci, merci._  
- _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu auditionnais ?_ demanda-t-elle alors que nous commencions à marcher vers notre cours d'italien.  
- _Parce que j'ai présumé que tu étais beaucoup trop occupée ce week-end pour me parler._  
- _De quoi tu parles ?_

Avant que que je ne puisse répliquer, une voix nasillarde se fit entendre derrière nous.

- _Tiens, tiens. Kitty Wilde vient de rejoindre le rang des loosers ?_

Nous stoppâmes net et nous retournâmes pour tomber _face à face_ avec quatre cheerleaders qui tenaient chacune dans leur main un slushie.

- _Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?_ répliqua Marley, faisant apparaître un sourire sur mon visage.

Oh c'est trop chou elle prend ma défense.  
_Tu es pas censée être en colère contre elle ?  
_C'est trop meuhgnon tu as vu ça ?  
_Kitty tu m'écoutes là ?  
_Adorable comme elle.  
_Rendez moi ma Kitty Wilde._

- _Hey Honey Boo-Boo on t'a pas sonné. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te cacher dans les jupes de ta mère. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point il y a de la place._ Elles éclatèrent de rire, réveillant en moi la colère qui s'était légèrement calmée depuis quelques minutes.  
- _Hé je te permets pas de lui parler comme ça._  
- _Oh c'est mignon Wilde défend sa copine. Dis, ça fait 5 minutes que tu es dans le Glee Club et tu as déjà tourné gay ?_

Le rouge me monta aux joues et je me retrouvai dans l'incapacité de parler. Je sentis Marley se rapprochait de moi, ce qui me donna le courage d'articuler les mots suivants.

- _Dégagez de notre chemin._  
- _A tes ordres Kitty. Mais avant cela, on va faire ce pour quoi nous sommes venues._

Et avant que l'information n'arrive à mon cerveau, elles jetèrent leurs slushies en direction de Marley.

Un cri retentit.

Un lourd silence tomba.

Puis quelques murmures horrifiés commencèrent à se faire entendre, parmi les élèves qui venaient d'assister à la scène.

Pourquoi ? Parce que je venais de me prendre le premier slushie de ma vie.

_Enfin les quatre premiers ..._

* * *

Note culturelles :  
- La musique de Rocky est Eye of Tiger.  
- L'oncle Peter fait référence à Spider-man.  
- La chanson de Kitty est _I know You Know_ de The Friendly Indians, utilisée dans le générique de la série Psych dont je suis fan. Je vous la recommande si vous voulez rire. (Pas comme dans Glee quoi.)  
- "Honey Boo-Boo" est l'insulte que Kitty utilise contre Marley dans un épisode.

Note sur la fic **A LIRE ABSOLUMENT**  
So, voici donc la première partie du "long chapitre". L'intrigue lancée ici va se finir dans le chap 9.  
- Ainsi vous saurez quel évènement a changé un peu la relation Karley (Pour ceux qui ont une idée, partagez la moi j'ai hâte de voir vos avis !).  
- Cette révélation va nous permettre de comprendre pourquoi Kitty a décidé d'agir et cela va impacter directement ce qui se passera pour le Karley dans le futur.  
- Quant au "cliffhanger", le prochain chapitre va s'ouvrir sur "l'après-attaque". Je ne vais pas tout dévoiler, mais cela participera au bond en avant du Karley. Car on m'a fait remarquer à juste titre que le Karley n'avançait pas très vite. Vous allez être servis dans la seconde partie !  
- Pour ce qui est du style assez "haché", c'est pour correspondre à l'hésitation de Kitty. Gardez cela également à l'esprit car cela sera le noeud de futures intrigues, notamment ce qui concerne sa réputation qui n'apparait pas soudainement pour rien.  
- Cette note ne vous semble claire ? Pas de soucis, pour moi non plus haha. Je suis nulle en explication. Si certains passages restent sombres, n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions, je suis à votre disposition.

De plus si vous avez des requêtes concernant la fic, sur ce que vous voulez voir, n'hésitez pas à me les partager. Mais pas de Klaine 8D.

Enfin je voulais vous remercier de continuer à me suivre. Votre soutien me booste et pousse à continuer. Cela fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

Voilà voilà pour cette note presque plus longue que le chapitre,  
Merci encore,  
A bientôt,  
Et n'oubliez pas : vos reviews sont vos amies pour la vie. Et "**keep calm and ship Karley**".  
Yhcorb


	9. and you offer the solution

Chap 9

**Note : **Choses promises, choses dues ... Ce chapitre risquerait de vous plaire !

Merci encore à mon INCROYABLE TESTEUSE Nemaja. Un tonnerre de clap clap pour elle s'il vous plait. Merci aux personnes qui se donnent la peine de reviewer. Les réponses vous attendent dans votre messagerie.  
Pour **Poulpy** à qui je n'ai pu répondre : Retrouvons un peu plus de justice, le Karley est de retour ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu te divertir, en espérant que ce chapitre aura le même effet que les précédents.  
Et pour **chloebourgois**. La grande gagnante est ... toi ! Très bonne supposition. Ce qui s'est passé est expliqué en dessous. Bien joué ! Avec une bonne dose d'inconscient / subconscient (il faudrait que je me penche dessus) comme tu aimeras, tout du moins je l'espère.  
Retour du bonus aussi !  
Enjoy !

* * *

Dans les films, on a toujours cette impression que c'est cool de recevoir un slushie. C'est coloré, tu cries 2 secondes et c'est fini. Publicité mensongère.

La vérité ? Au début vous vous trouvez dans le nord de la France en hiver. C'est froid. Très froid. Mais on survit. Et puis progressivement, à mesure que la substance glacée descend lentement mais sûrement sur vous, s'infiltrant dans vos vêtements -et sous-, vous vous retrouvez en Sibérie par -30°. En résumé ...

_C'EST FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ID.  
_Avec plus de O ça aurait été mieux non ?  
_Je vais t'en jeter des O, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_  
Fais quoi ?  
_Te prendre ces slushies !  
_Mes pieds ont bougé tout seul, c'est ta faute imbécile !

En fait, je sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Pour épargner à Marley cette douche vraiment glaciale. En parlant de Marley, elle se tenait toujours à mes côtés et semblait se remettre progressivement de ce choc.

- _Kitty ça va ?_

Mon cerveau étant congelé, je ne pouvais ni parler, ni réfléchir. J'opinai alors légèrement ce qui permit aux slushies de glisser un peu plus sur moi, m'arrachant un nouveau cri d'effroi.

Ce qui se passa ensuite se déroula si rapidement que je ne pu tout saisir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quelques éclats de voix retentirent et que deux minutes plus tard, Marley m'entraînait vers une destination inconnue.

Nous passâmes une porte et elle me demanda d'attendre. J'entendis quelques claquements et elle me tendit une serviette dans laquelle je plongeai ma tête afin d'éponger les slushies qui me brûlaient les yeux. Lorsque je pu enfin les ouvrir, je découvris que nous étions dans les toilettes.

_Connais tu la théorie des toilettes ?  
_Je risque de le regretter mais vas-y développe.  
_C'est ici que démarrent quelques sombres histoires d'amour entre des brunes et des blondes.  
_C'est-à-dire ?  
_Ça t'arrive de lire des fanfictions ?  
_Le truc dans lequel tu penses vivre ?  
_..._

Je sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye de parler de choses censées avec toi.

- _Tiens assieds-toi là_ me dit Marley en positionnant une chaise dos à l'un des lavabos. Je ne protestai pas et posai mon arrière-train sur la-dite chaise pendant qu'elle fit couler lentement l'eau. Elle défit ma queue de cheval et passa doucement ses mains dans mes cheveux pour enlever les slushies qui s'y étaient collés.

Elle s'attela à sa tâche durant de longues minutes. Pendant ce temps, ni l'une l'autre nous ne prononcions un seul mot. La tension était palpable mais je n'étais pas décidée à briser la glace.

- _J'ai demandé à Unique de te ramener mes affaires de sport. Tu ne peux pas remettre ton uniforme._ Je me contentai d'opiner et retournai dans mes pensées.

_Tu es pire que lunatique toi.  
_Et pourquoi ça ?  
_Parce que un coup tu es en colère contre elle, un coup tu es en admiration, un coup tu te prends une marée de glace de -10°et le coup d'après tu es de nouveau en colère contre elle.  
_J'ai un sale caractère.  
_Tu me l'apprends pas.  
_Gna gna gna.  
_En fait tu es aussi utile que les trucs "Le saviez-vous ?"  
_C'est intéressant, on apprend plein de choses.  
_Savoir que les paresseux vont à la selle une fois par semaine, c'est vraiment utile ?  
_...

_C'est le moment où je quitte ce chapitre et que je ne reviens seulement en cas de trucs très pertinents à dire c'est ça ?  
_C'est ça.

Mes changements de comportement étaient dû au fait que j'étais tout simplement perdue. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, quoi dire et surtout ce que je pouvais faire ou ce que je pouvais dire. Après tout je n'avais aucun droit légitime. Dans les cas habituels, je ne me gênais pas pour agir mais là c'était différent. Quand on abordait le cas de Marley tout était toujours différent de toute façon.

Je savais que je devais lui parler, crever cet abcès. Mais ce n'était pas dans mon caractère, ce n'était pas ma façon d'être. J'avais déjà baissé certaines barrières mais je ne pouvais tout faire moi-même. Pas tout de suite. J'avais besoin d'aide. De son aide. Et comme à chaque fois, on aurait dit qu'elle savait ce que je pensais au moment où je le pensais. Elle arrêta l'eau, s'essuya les mains sur la serviette et s'agenouilla à ma hauteur.

- Tu vas me parler de ce qui ne va pas maintenant et de pourquoi tu m'as évité ce week-end ? Elle ne semblait pas fâchée contre moi bien au contraire. Sa voix était douce mais je pouvais y déceler une certaine inquiétude, qui ajouté à son regard digne du chat botté la rendait irrésistible.

Un nouveau combat se livra à l'intérieur de moi-même. Pour faire bref cela se résumait à lui dire ou ne pas lui dire ? -telle est la question- J'étais partie pour opter pour la deuxième option et ainsi prendre une nouvelle fois la poudre d'escampette, quand elle plaça timidement sa main sur la mienne. Je frissonnai à ce contact, plus que d'habitude, alors que nos regards étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre. Cela finit par me convaincre de parler.

- _C'est juste que je pensais que tu serais un peu trop occupé ce week-end._  
- _Tu me l'as dit toute à l'heure. Mais pourquoi ?_ Nouveau silence. Allez Kitty bouge toi les fesses, tu es une Wilde ou tu ne l'es pas ?  
- _Parce que ..._  
- _Parce que ?_  
- _Parce que je t'ai vu toi et ..._  
- _Et ?_ Elle attendait patiemment que je sorte enfin ce qui me pesait et je savais qu'elle pouvait être aussi têtue que moi quand elle le voulait. Allons-y ...  
- _Et je t'ai vu embrasser Ryder dans les coulisses de Grease._

Voilà, je l'avais enfin sorti et je pouvais presque sentir le poids se soulever des mes épaules de mes épaules. Quant à Marley, sa réaction pouvait se retranscrire ainsi "Ô.ô", signe de son air renfrogné, celui qu'elle faisait quand elle n'arrivait pas à saisir quelque chose.

- _Et ... ?_  
- _Et quoi ?_  
- _Et c'est quoi le problème ?_

Et là on pourrait retranscrire mon expression comme "+.+". Je m'étais fait des scénarios dans ma tête, de quoi faire une saga entière qui aurait dépassé Percy Jackson et sa suite en terme de longueur, qui aurait rendu vert de jalousie Spielberg et compagnie, mais celui-là, jamais je ne l'avais imaginé. Elle était juste calme, presque indifférente.

- _Et c'est quoi le problème ?!_  
- _Oui c'est ce que je viens de demander. En quoi ça t'a posé un problème et donc que tu m'aies évité tout ce week-end._  
- _Parce que j'ai imaginé que tu préférais passer ton week-end avec ton nouveau copain que, disons le clairement, je n'apprécie pas. J'ai vu les messages qu'il t'a envoyé -et non je n'ai absolument pas fouillé dans tes messages il en avait envoyé un quand je jouais sur ton portable en italien- et c'est juste le type qui veut juste mettre les filles dans son lit pour les larguer après. Et tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça. Et puis franchement qu'est ce qu'il a ce type franchement ? C'est un beau-gosse en carton ! Même un playmobil a une meilleure coupe de cheveux que lui !_

J'aurai pu continuer mon monologue sur les défauts de Ryder, et Dieu sait qu'il en a plus que Percy Jackson 1 le film (oui je vous une guerre sans merci à ce film), mais je m'interrompis lorsque je vis Marley sourire narquoisement.

- _Quoi ?_  
- _Premièrement, je ne sors pas avec Ryder. Il m'a embrassé par surprise, je l'ai repoussé, il n'y a rien et n'aura jamais rien de plus que de la simple amitié._  
- _Parle pour lui ..._  
- _Deuxièmement_ reprit-elle comme si je ne l'avais jamais interrompu, _je sais très bien que tu as regardé mes messages en italien c'est inutile de le nier ..._  
- _Et troisièmement_ demandai-je, soucieuse d'éviter un sujet qui fâche.  
- _Et troisièmement_ reprit-elle, son visage semblant soudainement plus proche du mien, _Jake ne t'a donc rien dit ?_  
- _Dit quoi ?_

Je me souvenais de cette fois où sur le parking il avait sous-entendu savoir quelque chose sur Marley que j'ignorais visiblement toujours, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi cela venait intervenir sur le sujet "Ryder, ennemi public kittyien n°1".

- _Il aurait dû me dire quoi ?_ insistai-je.

Elle se contenta une nouvelle fois de me regarder et je réalisai soudainement que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je perdis alors le peu de rationalité et oubliai-je tout ce qui venait de se passer, étant hypnotisée par la brune en face de moi. Le violent désir de l'embrasser que je retenais depuis de longues semaines maintenant, prenait progressivement le contrôle de moi-même et me faisait perdre pied avec la réalité.

Alors, tout doucement, je me penchai un peu plus vers elle. Et j'aurai pu jurer qu'elle faisait de même. Nos visages étaient désormais plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et nos nez se frôlèrent doucement m'envoyant des frissons le long de mon corps et donna le coup d'épée finale à toute retenue. Je fermai les yeux et m'apprêtai à franchir le pas et ...

- _Hey ! Je t'ai ramené ce que tu m'as demandé Marley._

... et Unique rentra. Nous sursautâmes de surprise et Marley se releva, rouge comme un poivron mexicain. Quant à moi, super tomate aurait fait pale figure à mes côtés.

- _Ah euh merci Unique_ bafouilla la brune. Elle se saisit du T-shirt et un short noir qui nous servaient pour le cours de sport, ainsi qu'une veste en cuir, et me les tendirent. _Tiens, ça sera un peu grand pour toi mais ça devrait quand même t'aller. Et euh je crois que je vas y aller tout de suite et te laisser te changer._

Sur ce, elle prit Unique par le bras et sortit précipitamment des toilettes, me laissant plus perdue que Jack Shepard sur son île.

_Théorie des toilettes, vérifiée ..._

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula rapidement mais surtout bizarrement. A peine était-je sortie des toilettes que les autres élèves s'écartèrent sur mon passage, encore plus que d'habitude, craignant sûrement ma réaction après les slushies. Je n'avais pas encore mijoté une vengeance, mais celle-ci serait très très glaciale. Quant au cours que je suivais à peine, (qui se soucie des mathématiques ?) je surpris plusieurs fois le regard inquisiteur d'Unique sur moi. Je me demandais ce que Marley avait bien pu lui dire.

En parlant de Marley je ne l'avais pas revue depuis la scène des toilettes. Je ressentais le besoin express de devoir lui parler, même si je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête à aborder ce qui était advenu. Cela restait tout de même confus pour moi. Voilà pourquoi j'étais devant chez elle, à 10 heures du soir.

Je tapai quelques coups discrets et attendis qu'elle sorte. Je savais que sa mère n'était pas là et de plus nous n'avons pas cours le lendemain, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait sûrement se faire une soirée plateau télé. Et effectivement, c'est une Marley tenant un paquet de pop-corn en pyjama -Marley en pyjama. Pas le pop-corn. Qu'est ce que vous imaginez encore- et totalement décoiffé -mais oh combien sexy- qui m'ouvrit.

- _Kitty, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

Que Dieu bénisse mon intelligence suprême, j'avais apporté le T-shirt et short lavés, séchés, pliés comme prétexte.

- _Je suis venue te rendre ça. Je peux rentrer ?_

Elle m'observa avec un léger sourire qui me faisait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe et me fit passer à l'intérieur. Je me retrouvai dans un petit salon, meublé par une petite télé, un canapé (où il semblait que Marley s'était étalée de tout son long avant mon arrivée), un fauteuil et deux armoires sur lesquelles étaient entreposés divers bibelots, dont de nombreuses photos. (Que je devais regarder impérativement un jour, semblant apercevoir des photos de Marley plus jeune)

- _C'est petit, mais ça nous suffit amplement_ dit-elle d'un ton presque d'excuse.  
- _Et c'est tout ce qui compte alors_ lui répondis-je en souriant.

Elle me fit ensuite un rapide tour du propriétaire avant de m'entraîner dehors, dans son jardin. Toutefois nous ne nous y attardons pas et elle m'entraîna sur le côté de la maison. Là je découvris une échelle qu'elle commença à grimper me faisant signe de la suivre.

Une minute plus tard nous nous retrouvâmes sur le toit, allongées à la belle étoile, avec une magnifique vue sur Lima.

- _C'est magnifique_ m'exclamai-je.  
- _J'aime bien venir ici, c'est tranquille. On est comme hors du temps._

Les minutes qui suivirent furent consacrées à la contemplation du paysage. Je me sentais paisible, une nouvelle fois, et ce n'était pas étranger à la présence de la brune à mes côtés.

- _Je m'excuse pour toute à l'heure lançai-je soudainement._ Je m'étais rendue compte que ma réaction avait été obscurcie par ma jalousie débordante.  
- _C'est pas grave_ me rassura-t-elle en entrelaçant nos doigts et serrant ma main sans la laissait partir.  
- _Je sais mais je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça, je n'aurai pas dû ..._  
- _Être jalouse une nouvelle fois ?_ Je restai bouche bée qu'elle l'ait une nouvelle fois remarquée.

_Même un aveugle aurait pu le voir steuplait.  
_Techniquement un aveugle ne peut pas voir.  
_Second degré Kitty !  
_Hé j'en ai.  
_Vas-y sors moi une blague.  
_Comment appelle-t-on un chat tombé dans un pot de peinture à Noël?  
_Je sais pas._  
Un chapeint de Noël MAHAHAHAHA.  
_Je quitte ce monde._

- _On peut dire ça comme ça._

Elle éclata de rire et resserra un peu plus son emprise sur ma main.

- _Tu l'avoueras jamais hein ?_  
- _Un jour peut-être. Quand tu me diras ce que Jake aurait dû me dire_ répondis-je du tac au tac.  
- _Mmmmmmh non._  
- _Allez steuplait_ la suppliai-je en lui faisant à mon tour un regard des plus suppliants.  
- _Nan. Jamais._  
- _Jamais prend en compte une attaque de chatouilles ?_

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, j'étais déjà sur elle, attaquant chaque parcelle de corps que je pouvais atteindre, lui déclenchant des rires incontrôlables.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes, nous n'étions plus que deux adolescentes se roulant d'un bout à l'autre du toit, riant aux éclats, heureuses comme jamais. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par arrêter mes attaques sous le coup de ces supplications et m'allongea à nouveau à ses côtés pendant qu'elle reprenait doucement sa respiration.

- _Traître !_  
- _Allez, dis le._  
- _Non._  
- _Montre le alors ?_  
- _Non._  
- _Tu veux que j'attaque à nouveau ?_ Je fis mine de diriger ma main à nouveau sur son ventre, zone la plus fébrile, mais elle l'intercepta à nouveau et en repris possession.  
- _Non._  
- _Alors montre moi._

Son regard plongea dans le mien, elle semblait réfléchir à la marche à suivre. Je lui laissai le temps pour cela et me contentais de la contempler en retour, l'un de mes passes-temps favoris.

- _Ferme les yeux._  
- _Comment veux-tu me le montrer si j'ai les yeux fermés ?!_  
- _Juste fait le se contenta-t-elle de me répondre. S'il te plait._

Je lui jetai un dernier regard et décidai de lui obéir. Après tout je n'avais rien à risque n'est-ce pas ? Je sentis qu'elle se rapprocha de moi et ses lèvres s'approchèrent doucement de mon oreille.

- _Le truc tu vois_ me murmura-t-elle, _c'est que toi et moi, on joue dans la même équipe._

Et avant que mon cerveau n'ait plus analyser ce qu'elle voulait dire, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes ...

* * *

**Note de fin :**  
**Notes culturelles.  
**- Titre du chapitre : (et celui du précédent) Phrase provenant de la chanson que j'ai utilisé dans le précédent chapitre et que j'ai détourné pour faire correspondre à la situation de Kitty. Elle se pose des questions et Marley lui offre des solutions.  
- La théorie des "toilettes" : Petit clin d'œil aux lecteurs de Faberry sur ce site.  
- L'anecdote des paresseux est vraie. Ils ne descendent qu'une fois par semaine (tous les 10 jours parfois) et donc .. voilà.  
- Percy Jackson 1 vous commencez à connaître. Je suis fan des livres malgré les apparences.  
- Jack Shepard, le personnage principal de Lost.

**Notes fic :  
**- Vous vouliez du rapprochement Karley vous êtes servis ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien sûr je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire le troll avec l'arrivée d'Unique en plein milieu. Pardonnez moi.  
- Mais que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ce sera surprenant. Mais cela vous plaira j'en suis sûre !  
- En ce qui concerne les prochains chapitres, le 10 est _déjà écrit_. De A à Z. Il n'y a plus qu'à le tester. **Il sera surement publié mercredi prochain**. (Pas le 14 donc mais le 21) Le plan pour les prochains chapitres est déjà écrit. Au programme Karley, Karley, inconscient, l'histoire de Kitty (qui devait arriver dans le chapitre précédent normalement mais cela ne collait pas avec le nouveau plan) et du Karley.

Merci encore de me suivre, de me lire et survivre à mes pénibles attentes. Mais bon vous m'aimez pour ça hein ? Hein ? Bon d'accord.  
Merci encore à ceux qui prennent leur temps de reviewer. Discuter avec vous est un plaisir.  
N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suggérer des idées à intégrer à la fiction (enfin si vous avez tenu jusqu'à la fin de cette note ce dont je doute).  
Pour ceux qui veulent suivre le déroulement de l'écriture, Twitter existe (brochyyy c'est moi)

Enfin comme dit en début de fic, retour du bonus écrit en collaboration avec Nemaja et sa fiction "Beautiful Disaster". La première partie avait été publiée dans le chapitre 5 si mes souvenirs sont bons. (S'ils ne le sont pas c'est dans le 3 alors) Pour rappel c'est juste un craquage total et ne suit pas l'histoire de la fic en elle-même. Retrouvez donc notre folie juste en dessous.

Bref, merci donc encore,  
A la semaine prochaine,  
Yhcorb

* * *

**Bonus Part 2**

(Les paroles de Kitty sont écrits dans cette police, **celles de Kurt comme ça**, _l'inconscient de Kitty ainsi_ et _**l'inconscient de Kurt comme ceci.**_

_**- **_**Alors, sans compter le fait que je suis gay déjà, c'est absolument hors de question. Deux reste déjà un chiffre qui est environ un millier de fois trop élevé.**

Ce type vraiment était cool. Et sensé. Quel plaisir de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de réel et qui a d'autres sujets de conversations que les animaux et les blagues pourries.

_Mes blagues sont très bien. Surtout quand elles sont sur les animaux.**  
**_Ou pas._**  
**Qu'est ce qui est vert et fait meuh ? Une vache kiwi mahahaha.**  
**_..._**  
**Aucun humour Kittynou.**  
Je surplus. C'était excellent.**_

_**- **_Bon déjà, vous allez arrêter de m'appeler Kittynou, et même si Kurt jouait pas dans l'équipe arc-en-ciel, ce serait hors de question._**  
- **_**Écoutez-la, elle dit des choses très sensées. Vous ne pouvez pas être plus, je pense qu'on se retrouverait très très vite à se taper la tête contre le mur. **HALLELUJAH. Dommage que ce type soit gay. Et que je le suis aussi._ **  
- **_C'est clair. Bon, puisqu'il est clair, malheureusement, que vous êtes déjà deux, vous voudriez pas vous contenter de voir parler de temps à autre ? Genre vous envoyer des textos ?

_On est des voix hein. On envoie pas de textos.** T'es vraiment stupide Kittynouchette.**_

- Non, vous n'y êtes toujours pas niveau surnom.

_Tu veux qu'on disserte du surnom qu'on te donnait à la maternelle ?**  
**_Je te tuerai sur le champ._**  
Hé moi je veux savoir  
**Je te l'enverrai par messages.**  
**_Je croyais que ça ne marchait pas pour des voix ?_**  
Quand il s'agit d'embêter Kurtinou et Kittynouchette, ça marche toujours.  
**Je t'aime toi._

**- Quelle calamité. Bon, si on bougeait du milieu du couloir et qu'on allait se poser pour découvrir comment gérer ce problème ?**_**  
**_- Je te suis.

_Dis, dis, tu préfères les poneys ou les licornes ?**  
Les autruches, définitivement.  
**Ooooooooooooh. C'est vrai que c'est mignon-mignon !_

**- Tuez-moi.**_**  
**_- Et ne m'oubliez pas. Quelle galère._**  
**_**- Comment tu fais pour la supporter ?**_**  
**_ - La plupart du temps j'arrive à l'étouffer donc elle n'est pas gênante. Et puis d'un coup elle débarque comme ça, et à moins de lui faire écouter des boys band anglais en boucle pendant 3 heures, rien ne la calme.

_**HAHAHAHAHA.**_  
**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore toi ?**

_**Le surnom de petite Kitty est juste**** hilarant.**_**  
**_Le tien est pas mal non plus Kurt. Non je rigole. Il est à pleurer hahahahaha._

- Nous devons vraiment faire quelque chose là._**  
**_**- Je suis d'accord. Que proposes-tu ?**_**  
**_- On peut se frapper la tête dans un mur jusqu'à temps qu'elles se calment mais on risque d'avoir mal._**  
**_**- Ou si on les laissait parler et on les censurerait ?**

_Je révèlerai à tous ton surnom._**_  
Et moi celui de Kitty._**

- Mais les gens ne pourraient pas lire. Ha !

**_On enverrait des messages.  
_**_A la terre entière._**_  
A la galaxie entière.  
_**_A l'univers entier._**_  
A ..._**

**- Ouais bon on a compris._  
_**- C'est si horrible que ça ?**_  
_- T'imagines même pas.  
**- On est mal barré.**  
- J'ai peut-être une idée finalement ...**

* * *

PS : Voilà, n'hésitez pas à commenter !


	10. Wait and see

Chap 10

**Disclaimer : Toujours rien.**

**Note : **Plus tôt que prévu, le chapitre 10 (remerciez mes followers sur Twitter pour ça).  
Je vous demanderai aussi de ne pas me haïr tout de suite et d'aller jusqu'au bout du chapitre avant de vouloir me dégommer à coup de tomates. Tout est expliqué dans la note de fin de toute façon.  
Merci à Nemaja pour le testage. Merci à Akitoren d'être mon aide-mémoire. Et merci à vous de me suivre encore.  
Les réponses à reviews sont dans votre messagerie, **grimm37** pour toi c'est juste en-dessous !**  
**_Réponse_ : J'ai toujours eu une imagination débordante. Mais je me pose la même question de que toi assez souvent ! Franchement, un premier baiser dans les toilettes, c'est pas très romantique non ?L'évolution (mais pas le changement ...) c'est maintenant ! Merci pour les tomates et merci pour tes reviews !

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Deux secondes. Deux petites secondes. Ce n'est rien à l'échelle d'une vie. Une, deux. Voilà, c'est passé. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour changer le cours des choses n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant. Mon monde bascula en deux secondes. Deux petites secondes. Le temps d'un court baiser.

Les lèvres de Marley ne s'attardèrent pas sur les miennes. Elles se posèrent puis repartirent. Mais cela suffisait amplement pour en faire les deux plus belles secondes de ma courte vie.

Quelques petites secondes. Qui peuvent vous procurer tant de bonheur. Et son contraire.

Quelques petites secondes. C'est le temps qu'il fallut à Marley pour se lever brusquement, déclarer qu'il était tard et me planter brusquement.

Quelques petites secondes... suffisant pour que le "contraire" arrive. Suffisant pour me plonger dans l'incompréhension et la confusion ...

* * *

_Vendredi_

... dans lesquels je baignais toujours lorsque je m'assis lourdement à une table vide de la cantine.

Je cherchai encore et encore à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Marley m'embrassant, puis Marley me fuyant. C'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas pourtant ! Je n'allais pas la repousser. Bien au contraire. Depuis le temps que je voulais que ça arrive.

_Et le nombre de fois que tu en as rêvé.  
_Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?  
_Je vois tout, je sais tout. Et donc tes rêves. D'ailleurs celui où tu te faisais poursuivre par un hamster géant dans les couloirs du lycée était pas mal.  
_Rigole pas, c'est effrayant.  
_Tu as un problème toi.  
_C'est toi mon problème.  
_Je t'aime.  
_Tu vas bien ?  
_Je suis pas sûr._

Et depuis lundi soir, Marley m'ignorait. Elle ne répondait pas à mes appels, changeait brusquement de couloirs quand elle me voyait. Pour ne rien arranger, la prof d'italien étant absente toute la semaine je n'avais pu avoir une occasion imparable pour lui parler. Les seuls contacts que nous avions encore étaient par le biais de la chorale. Et par contact, je voulais dire "Merci" quand l'une donnait une feuille à l'autre.

En parlant de la chorale, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver pour le repas. Après "l'incident" de lundi, je réduisais au maximum le contact avec les cheerleaders. Et je pense que l'idée ne leur déplaisait pas, ayant peur de ma vengeance. (Que je mijotais encore) Je mangeais donc avec la chorale, bien que la plupart soit tous aussi inintéressants les uns que les autres.

Tiens en parlant du loup, Unique arrivait droit vers moi. Il (ou elle je ne sais jamais) était le meilleur ami de Marley. De ce fait je me devais de me montrer "courtoise" avec pour faire plaisir à Marley. C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui avais pas encore envoyé mes plus belles insultes. Il était insupportable et se prenait pour une diva. Diva en carton oui.

- _Toi petite fille il faut qu'on parle_ m'annonça-t-il de sa voix aigüe en prenant place en face de moi.  
- _Petite fille ? Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête toi ?_

Il émit un sifflement aigu qui se fit retourner plusieurs personnes aux alentours tandis que je roulai des yeux. Il fallait toujours qu'il attire l'attention.

- _Je pourrais continuer cette petite battle et je t'écraserais très facilement, mais l'on doit parler de quelque chose de bien plus important._  
- _De quoi ?_  
- _De toi et Marley._

Bien sûr. C'était notre seul point commun en y réfléchissant. A quoi je pouvais bien m'attendre ? Une discussion philosophique sur l'origine du croissant, liée à l'histoire ottomane ?

_Le croissant vient de ...  
_C'est rhétorique idiot.

- _Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire_ lui répondis-je d'un ton brusque, plaçant une masse importante de tomates dans ma bouche.  
- _Marley est ma meilleure amie, tout ce qui la touche au sens propre comme au figuré est mon affaire. Elle m'a dit ce qui s'est passé lundi entre vous._  
- _Tu veux dire comment elle s'est enfuit juste après m'avoir embrassé ?_ Ce fut à son tour de rouler des yeux. Je ne cherchai pas à cacher mon amertume et cela se sentait.  
- _Ne fait pas ton enfant de 6 ans._  
- _Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je lui envoie un bouquet de fleurs avec marqué "J'aime la façon dont tu sprintes. On reste amies ?"_  
- _La deuxième partie pourrait être un bon début._  
- _C'est ça le problème. Je ne veux pas être que "amie"._

_Wow wow viendrais-tu de lui avouer que tu avais des sentiments pour elle._  
Tiens tu te réveilles toi.  
_Wep. Et j'ai pas rêvé de hamsters bizarres moi. Au contraire, ils étaient gentils. Et m'apportaient des guimauves en chocolat. En chantant "Petit papa Noël".  
_Tu as craqué aujourd'hui toi.  
_Comme une craquinette.  
_Cool.  
_Et donc n'esquive pas ma question.  
_Tu n'as pas mis de point d'interrogation.  
_Ne joue pas sur les mots Kitty.  
_Juste sur la syntaxe.  
_Tu m'énerves.  
_C'est réciproque.  
_Aaaaaaaaaaaargh._

- _Et elle le sait ?_ me demanda-t-il.  
- _C'est à toi qu'elle dit tout apparemment, tu devrais le savoir._  
- _Honnêtement je sais même pas ce qu'elle te trouve ..._ Arrivé à ce stade, il envisageait sûrement de créer une application à paf paf paf Kitty. _Bref. Tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est de ne pas abandonner. Je peux te garantir qu'elle tient à toi, énormément, elle ne fait juste que parler de toi à longueur de journée. Et si elle s'est enfuit, c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison. Laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer. Montre lui que c'est réciproque et que tu tiens à elle._

La sonnerie interrompit notre discussion et des New Directions commencèrent à nous rejoindre, comme Sam, Artie et Tina. Je ne vous ai pas encore parler d'elle. De toute façon, il n'y a presque rien à dire. C'est Tina. Voilà.

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger, parlant de sujets inintéressant pour changer (honnêtement on s'en fiche que Blaine a changé de marque de gel ? Surtout que dans tous les cas, il ne ressemble toujours à rien capillairement parlant). Les trois repas que j'avais eu avec eux, je les avait passé soit en silence soit en parlant avec Jake. Car je ne vous l'avais pas dit mais Jake est aussi dans la chorale. Pourquoi les a-t-il rejoint je ne sais pas. Mais je le découvrirai.

Je sentis quelqu'un prendre place à mes côtés et me retrouvai nez à nez avec une brune aux yeux bleus. Uuuugh. Le repas allait être difficile.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit et je me dirigeai avec soulagement vers le Glee Club. Bien que cela soit assez incroyable à concevoir, j'aime bien y aller. Même si je n'y avais été que 3 fois et que Finn me faisait un peu peur parfois. Même s'il parait qu'il était toujours plus sympathique que Will avec qui vous ne voudrez pas vous retrouver seul, dans une ruelle, à la nuit tombée.

Je franchis la porte du Glee Club et remarquai que je n'étais pas la dernière de loin. Il y avait Brittany (une cheerleader), Sugar (une fille indescriptible), Ryder (uuugh), Unique et Sam. A l'air d'être tout. Relisez plusieurs fois, vous comprendrez.

Je pris place dans le fond, de manière à pouvoir faire des parties de Angry Birds (en imaginant certains de mes congénères à la place des oiseaux, volant droit dans des constructions de pierre) lorsque Finn se mettra à disserter sur ... je sais pas je ne l'ai jamais écouté en fait. A peine assise, Unique se retourna et me glissa à voix basse.

- _Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Il faut que tu lui montres que tu tiens à elle._

Et il s'en retourna parler avec Sugar, me laissant une nouvelles fois dans une confusion totale.

Les autres arrivèrent et , une fois n'est pas coutume, Marley s'installa à côté de moi sans dire un mot. La séance débuta, et je n'écoutai toujours pas ce que disait Finn. Non par désintérêt total mais parce que je cherchais à comprendre ce que voulait me dire Unique. Comment diable voulait-il que je lui montre mes "sentiments" maintenant ?

_En mettant un T-Shirt "I love you Bob".  
_L'éponge ?  
_Bob Marley imbécile, pour faire des références à des films et séries TV ça y va mais quand ça devient sérieux y a plus personne hein ?_

Arrivant à la conclusion que je ne trouverai pas la réponse, je me reporte sur ce que dit Finn : la préparation des Sélections.

- _Nous avons trois bons danseurs ici, Jake, Brittay et Kitty. [inclure ici mon immense fierté] Et la danse sera un élément primordial voir décisif. Surtout si l'idée que j'ai en tête se réalise. Reprendre Gangnam Style._

Un silence de cathédrale tombe brusquement. Nous nous regardons, nous demandant si c'est une blague tout en déduisant en même temps que non, à la vue de son air de crétin fier.

- Ok je vais dire ce que tout le monde pense tout bas c'est une blague Finn n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Tina. (Apparemment elle pouvait parler).  
- Nope.  
- Mais on va droit vers la défaite !

S'ensuit alors un brouhaha de contestation que Finn ne chercha pas à calmer. Une fois la tempête passée, il reprit la parole.

- _Ce n'est pour le moment qu'une simple idée, pas la peine de vous rebellez. De toute façon la question de la danse reste primordiale. Nous devons nous améliorer. Des idées pour cela ?_

Un nouveau silence s'ensuit. Quand il s'agissait de donner des idées intéressantes, il n'y avait personne. Pourtant c'est pas compliqué. Il suffisait que Jake, Britt' et moi enseignons à ces pingouins à danser et le tour serait joué.

_Beh dit le à haute voix bon sang !_  
A quoi bon ?  
_C'est de ça que voulait parler Unique par rapport à Marley. Tu interviens, montre que tu t'intéresses à ce à quoi elle s'intéresse !_  
Mais c'est quoi le rapport ? C'est tordu !  
_Les filles que veux-tu ..._

Alors, ni une ni deux, je levais la main pour proposer.

- _Ceux qui savent danser pourraient enseigner aux autres comment le faire_.

Nouveau silence. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi comme si j'étais une génie. Bien sûr que je le suis. Bitches.

- _Excellente idée Kitty ! Faisons ça !_

La suite de l'heure fut consacrée aux préparatifs de nos futurs entraînements. Nous décidâmes d'utiliser trois séances par semaine de deux heures pour rehausser notre niveau. Puis nous débâtâmes sur des détails totalement inutiles dont je vous passe le résumé.

Passons directement au passage le plus intéressant. La fin de l'heure. La sonnerie retentit, les élèves se disent au-revoir et se dirigent vers la sortie. Moi, je prends mon temps et range lentement mes affaires, pas du tout pressée de rentrer chez moi où je trouverai une maison vide. J'étais quasiment sûre d'être la dernière, Finn ayant déjà quitté les lieux, quand j'entendis un raclement de voix derrière moi. Puis une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille.

- _C'est une bonne idée que tu as eu._ Je me retournai et vit une Marley se tenant à quelques pas de moi. Elle avait son air timide, presque effrayée, qui vous donne envie de la prendre dans vos bras et de ne jamais la laisser partir.  
- _Ça m'arrive parfois_ répliquai-je d'un ton plus dur que je ne l'aurai voulu. Hé merde. Kitty débile Wilde est de retour.

Encore un silence. Décidément. Marley finit par me rejoindre au niveau du piano et plongea son regard bleu dans le mien.

- _J'aimerai qu'on parle ... de la dernière fois._  
- _Tu veux dire de quand tu m'as laissée en plan._

_Oops ... tu as recommencé._  
Tu as cité du Britney Spears là ah ouais ?  
_Honte à moi._

- _Rude. Mais je le mérite je pense. Laisse-moi juste m'expliquer. S'il te plait._  
- Ok. Elle pousse un grand soupir, prend une profonde inspiration et se murmure à elle même "Tu peux le faire". Et merde encore. Comment je fais pour résister à ça hein ? _Si je suis partie lundi c'est parce que je croyais que ... beh tu voudrais pas de moi_ déclara-t-elle timidement, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts tout en fuyant mon regard. Les mots tombent, je reste bouchee bée. C'est plutôt inattendu.  
- _Tu penses que je t'aurai repoussé ?_ Simple hochement de tête. Mais pourquoi ?  
- _Parce que regarde toi Kitty ! Tu es de loin la fille la plus parfaite de ce lycée. Qu'est ce que tu ferais avec une paumée comme moi hein ? Qu'est ce que tu pourrais me trouver de plus que les autres ?_

Son manque de confiance me blesse autant qu'elle la blesse. Et cela est suffisant pour me faire dévoiler tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis si longtemps.

- _Tu veux je te dise ce que tu as de plus que les autres ? Tout. Tu es parfaite, mentalement et physiquement. Physiquement, ton sourire et tes yeux sont les plus magnifiques que je n'ai jamais vu et me font craquer à chaque fois et ... et puis merde Marley tu veux pas y croire mais tu es juste magnifique. Mentalement tu es la fille la plus gentille, drôle, aimante, tolérante, sympathique et douce que je connaisse. J'ai beau chercher le seul défaut que je te trouve c'est ton manque de confiance. Sinon tu es parfaite à mes yeux Marley. Tu es tout ce que j'aime et tout ce que j'ai besoin. Voilà pourquoi je ne t'aurai jamais repoussé._

Ses yeux brillaient à mesure que je lui dressai une ébauche de tous ses atouts et son sourire s'agrandissait à chaque mot. Arrivée à la fin de mon monologue, elle s'empara doucement de mes mains, entrelaçant nos doigts.

- _Donc si là maintenant je t'embrassais une nouvelle fois, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_  
- _Essaye et tu verras répondis-je avec un petit sourire taquin._

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et remonta ses mains sur mon visage. De son regard, elle guetta tout signe dissuasif de ma part mais n'en trouva point. Alors, comme quelques jours apparemment, elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Toujours ces quelques secondes. Mais il ne m'en fallut pas beaucoup pour répondre à ce baiser. Mes lèvres répondirent doucement aux siennes, sans trop ni peu d'ardeur. Un baiser doux, parfait. Quelques secondes. Mais quelques secondes de pur bonheur.

Lorsque nos lèvres finirent par se détacher, un large sourire vint s'y placer. Ses mains étaient toujours sur mon visage, mes bras enroulés tendrement autour de sa taille, nos poitrines se soulevant lentement pour retrouver un souffle perdu.

- _Très bonne réponse_ déclara-t-elle avec son petit sourire craquant.  
- _Elle me plait aussi._

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue puis reprit un air sérieux.

- _Ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble alors ?_  
- _Du style aller se promener toutes les deux ?_ demandai-je narquoisement en échouant à dissimuler mon petit sourire en coin.  
- _Kitty je suis sérieuse !_ Elle afficha un air faussement vexé qui déclencha mon rire.  
- _Ok, ok, soyons sérieuse. Hum ça dépend._  
- _De ?_  
- _De si tu veux bien me faire l'honneur d'être ma petite amie._

Quelques secondes. Le temps que mon cœur tambourine à en faire mal contre ma poitrine, le temps que le sourire le plus brillant que je n'ai jamais vu apparaisse sur son visage. Le temps que mon petite monde se retrouve bouleversé une nouvelle fois.

- _Oui je le veux._

Et comme pour le confirmer, elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je pouvais enfin me sentir heureuse et en paix. Car je sortais désormais avec la fille dont j'étais tombée raide dingue amoureuse.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

**Notes culturelles :  
**- L'origine du croissant viendrait des viennoiseries faîtes au XVIIe siècle pour célébrer la fin du siège des troupes ottomanes à Vienne. Une heure de cours de philosophie sur ça, ça change votre vie. En tout cas, ça a changé la mienne.  
- "_Tu craques ? / Comme une craquinette_". Référence à une célèbre marque de gâteau.  
- "_Sam. A l'air d'être tout_" = ça m'a l'air d'être tout. Roulez-vous par terre maintenant.  
- Angry Birds & Bob Marley je vous passe le commentaire, vous avez compris.  
- "Oops j'ai recommencé", traduction de "Oops, I Did It Again" de Britney Spears.

**Notes fics :  
**Alors quand avez-vous pensé ? Les hésitations de Marley sont là pour montrer que leur relation débute, donc fragile, et ainsi pouvoir faire une évolution par la suite. Promis plus de trollisme ... pour le moment. Les prochains chapitres risquent d'être dans le thème de ce que je sais mieux faire après troller ... du bisounours.  
Le chap 11 est déjà écrit et testé. Mais je ne sais pas quand il sera publié, ma testeuse étant vacances (et ne m'ayant pas emmené dans ses valises) et voulant avoir le chapitre 12 "sûr" avant de publier. Les cours vont en effet reprendre pour moi aussi prochainement et mon temps d'écriture sera réduit.

Bref, j'espère que cela vous a plus,  
N'hésitez pas à reviewer (merci d'ailleurs à mes rares fidèles. Cœur sur vous), dire ce qu'il vous plait, ne plait pas, ce que vous aimerez voir.  
Merci de me lire encore (allez cœur sur vous quand même),  
A bientôt, (disons dans à mercredi ou dimanche prochain)  
Yhcorb

**Note Glee / SPOILER SUR LA SAISON 5 :**  
Avez-vu que Demi Lovato sera régulière dans la saison 5 ? Party hard les enfants.


	11. Here Comes The Sun

Chap 11

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède que la fic.

**Note : **Merci à Nemaja de son testage. Merci à Lami pour avoir corrigé mon mauvais italien.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Je sors avec Marley Rose. Je sors avec Marley. JE SORS AVEC MARLEY ROSE. God. Je n'y crois toujours pas. Je crains que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, que je me réveille d'un instant à l'autre mais cela n'arrive pas. Je ne rêve pas. Je sors avec Marley Rose.

Cela fait désormais deux semaines. Nous profitons au maximum de chaque moment passé ensemble. Par exemple la semaine dernière après les cours, je m'étais fait un point d'honneur de la raccompagner chez elle, prenant peut-être plus de temps que nécessaire. Embrasser votre copine ou conduire il faut choisir. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire des dessins ou des gifs pour que vous comprenez ce que j'avais choisi.

Nous avons également passé le dernier samedi après-midi ensemble, profitant de l'absence de sa mère pour rester chez elle et faire ce que un couple d'ados ferait. Ôtez-vous toutes pensées adultes de la tête tout de suite. Nous avions juste regarder un film, ou plutôt tenté de regarder un film, en se câlinant, se taquinant et en étant juste nous.

Et il y avait aussi ces petits moments, presque anodins, mais qui me faisait devenir un petit plus accro à elle chaque jour. Quand elle avait posé sa tête sur ma poitrine tout en m'enlaçant pour ne plus me lâcher durant le film. Quand elle avait refusé que je paye au Lima Bean parce que "j'ai le droit de payer ce que je veux à _**ma**_ petite-amie". Ou son regard soudainement brillant lorsqu'elle découvrit sur mon portable que j'avais changé _Marl'_ en _Marley .3._

Bref j'étais heureuse tout simplement. Et oui vu comme ça, ça sonne "trop" romantique et pas du tout comme Kitty Wilde. Mais je vous jure c'est bien moi.

Il y a toutefois une tâche d'ombre au tableau. Pour le moment, nous gardons notre relation secrète. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne se sentait prête à sortir du magasin d'ameublement suédois. A faire notre coming-out quoi. Faut toujours que je vous explique mes métaphores, c'est nul ça.

De ce fait au lycée nous faisons comme si de rien n'était. Nous nous comportons comme avant, tel que deux amies le feraient. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de nous retrouver dans des coins déserts quelques fois pour passer un peu de temps toutes les deux avant un cours. Ce qui entraîne généralement un léger retard comme à ce moment précis pour le cours d'italien.

- _Siento llegar tarde !_ Oui bon c'est de l'espagnol. Mais c'est toujours ça non ?

Je partis prendre place à côté de Marley qui était arrivée avant moi. (Nous prenions garde à arriver séparément) Je remarquai au passage qu'elle semblait toujours essoufflée -et pas seulement pour avoir couru si vous voyez ce que je veux dire- et finis de m'installer avec un sourire satisfait.

Les vingt premières minutes furent d'une banalité infligeante. La prof récitait ses litanies auxquelles je ne prêtais aucune attention, Jake et moi se lançant dans un remix de Star Wars avec nos stylos. Stop. Je viens de réaliser quelque chose. Il manque quelqu'un ...

_Hé beh c'est pas trop tôt !  
_Tu étais où ?  
_Inquiète ?  
_Pas du tout. Juste pour que je puisse t'y envoyer plus souvent.  
_Je suis malade.  
_Oh pauvre petit.  
_Tes déblatérations niaises m'étouffent.  
_Et ce n'est que le début.

Reprenons donc. Je finis par arrêter mes stupidités quand Marley me décocha un regard noir. Je n'allais tout de même pas déranger ma copine en plein travail. Enfin plein travail c'est vite dit, ce fut elle qui, la première, glissa un petit mot vers moi.

_Tu pourrais pas faire au moins semblant de suivre le cours ? - M  
Pas la peine, je suis un génie. Dis, tu fais quoi ce soir ? - K_

Je lui glissai le papier sous son cahier et attendis avec impatience sa réponse. Nous n'avions pas encore eu à proprement parler de vrai premier rendez-vous et je comptais bien y remédier. Je ne savais pas encore quoi, ni exactement comment faire mais je trouverai bien une solution non ?

_Rien avec toi tant que tu n'auras pas fait d'effort. - M_

Ugh. C'est du chantage ça. C'est injuste. _Mais tu n'as pas le choix._ Oh toi tais-toi. Réfléchissons. Il était hors de question que j'écoute ce cours ennuyeux. Je préférerai encore supporter les imitations de Sam pendant une heure. (Et Dieu seul sait à quel point elles sont pitoyables) Elle voulait que je fasse un effort. Ce qui veut dire la surprendre. Ce qui veut dire ... oh j'ai une idée !

_- M'dame comment on dit "sortir" en italien ?_

La classe se tut. Même les mouches arrêtèrent de voler. Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi avec une expression horrifiée. Beh quoi ?

_C'est sûrement la première fois que tu prends la parole dans cette salle.  
_Beh non je parle souvent.  
_Pour crier des "yaaaaaaaataiiiiii" ou blablater inutilement avec Jake oui.  
_Nos conversations sont toujours intéressantes.  
_Tu veux que l'on parle de votre débat sur l'existence réelle ou non de Hobbitebourg ?  
_Je persiste et signe que cette ville existe. Blaine d'ailleurs vu sa taille doit y venir.  
_Tu as vu ta taille à toi. La serveuse de McDo t'as demandé si tu voulais un Happy Meal la dernière fois. Que tu as pris d'ailleurs.  
_Hé y avait une figurine à échelle grandeur nature d'un minion.  
_Qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici moi ?_

Après une ou deux minutes à me regarder comme si un miracle venait de se produire, la prof se décida à me répondre.

- Si tu veux sortir pour aller aux toilettes, fais comme d'habitude et sors par toi-même.  
- Non non je suis sérieuse. Comment on le dit ?

Nouveau silence. Ce jour restera sûrement dans les mémoires comme le jour où j'ai décidé d'être sérieuse en italien.

- _Ça se dit uscire.  
- Muchas gracias. _Faire des efforts ok, mais faut pas rêver non plus.

La classe reprit alors comme si de rien n'était. Quant à moi je me penchai sur le papier et écrivit une phrase que je transmis à Marley.

_"Vuoi uscire con me questa sera ?" - K  
_(Veux-tu sortir avec moi ce soir ?)

Un large sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'elle me répondit.

_Con piacere. : D- M  
C'est qui piacere ? - K  
Ça veut dire avec plaisir Kitty - M_

Aaaaaah ! Avec un sourire satisfait je rangeai avec précipitations mes affaires alors que la sonnerie retentit. J'avais un rendez-vous à préparer.

* * *

_- Donc je mets cette robe-ci, _dis-je en tendant une robe noire qui me descendait au-dessus du genou, _ou j'opte pour une tenue plus classique comme ça _?_ ajoutai-je en montrant un simple T-shirt blanc légèrement décolleté avec un slim noir.  
- Kitty nous sommes des mecs, on peut pas t'aider _répondis mon frère tandis que Jake hochait de la tête pour approuver.

Je les avais réuni tous les deux dans mon salon pour un conseil de guerre. J'avais besoin de leur lumière pour me préparer à ce premier rendez-vous. Idée stupide apparemment.

- _Et puis je doute que Marley s'en préoccupe aussi_ ajouta Jake.  
- _Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu nous préviens seulement maintenant que vous êtes ensemble ? _Comme vous avez dû le comprendre, je leur avais annoncé la nouvelle il y a quelques minutes. Étant mon meilleur-ami et mon frère ils auraient fini par le découvrir tôt ou tard. Et tôt aurait pu m'être utile.  
_- Parce que c'est comme ça. Alors robe ou T-shirt / slim ?  
- Robe.  
- Robe.  
- Ok. Va pour le T-shirt / slim alors._

Ignorant leurs grognements et marmonnements, je pris la robe et la lança plus loin.

_- Niveau cheveux je fais quoi, lissés, attachés, bouclés ?  
- Et si tu nous disais où tu comptes l'emmener ? _demanda James.

_Haha bonne question !  
_Toujours là pour m'encourager.  
_Hé c'est pas de ma faute si tu sais toujours pas où tu vas l'emmener.  
_Tu pourrais m'aider !  
_Non c'est trop marrant. Je serai ton premier lecteur de "Comment foirer son premier rendez-vous en 10 leçons".  
_Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.  
_Ça ne marche plus avec moi ça. Première leçon "Montrer toute votre stupidité pour faire fuir votre prétendant". Deuxième le ...  
_Je vais te censurer depuis le temps que j'en rêve.  
[Censure ici des 9 autres leçons.]

_- Hum ... je pourrais vite fait me les boucler. T-shirt, slim, bouclage ..  
- Tu as dit que c'était à quelle heure que tu allais la chercher déjà ?  
- Huit heures pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'il est déjà sept heures quinze.  
- Quoi ?_

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge me permit de me rendre compte qu'ils avaient raison. Paniquée, j'attrapai mes vêtements et couru me préparer. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, je descendais habillée et coiffée, enfilant au passage la veste que je n'avais pas rendu à Marley.

_- Alors vous trouvez que ça me va ou c'est un peu trop pour ..._ Et ma phrase n'eut jamais de fin. Au lieu de me retrouver face à James et Jake, je me retrouvais face à James, Jake et ... ma mère.

Ici j'aurai dû insérer une description de ma mère. Dire comment elle était physiquement, combien elle était importante dans ma vie etc. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Ce serait lui donner une certaine considération. Tout ce que je dirai c'est que je lui vouais une haine incommensurable.

_- Que c'est trop pour quoi ? Habillée comme ça tu pourrais facilement aller à la soupe populaire.  
- Bonsoir maman._

Comme vous l'avez compris, la haine était réciproque. Elle critiquait le moindre de mes faits et gestes, de ma façon d'être à ma façon de m'habiller, de parler et de penser. Pour elle, il fallait atteindre la perfection. Et pour elle, je n'arriverai jamais à cette hauteur.

_- Tu sors ce soir ?  
- Apparemment.  
- Avec qui ?_

Problème. Lui dire que je sortais avec une fille, de surcroit ma petite-amie, et ce serait un ticket tout droit vers le paradis. Un jour bien sûr elle le saurait, mais le plus tard c'était, mieux je m'en portais.

- _Tu connais pas.  
- Je veux savoir quand même._ Paniquée, je cherchais une réponse quand je vis Jake derrière son dos articuler silencieusement ...  
- _Hum ... Ryder ?_ prononcé-je incertaine, repoussant toutes pensées dégoûtantes de lui et moi ensemble.  
- _Et qui est-ce ce Ryder ?  
- Le quarterback de l'équipe de football et il a tenu le rôle principal dans la pièce qu'on a joué_ répondit Jake à ma place.  
- _Ah. Tant que tu finisses pas enceinte c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse._ Et sur ce, elle partit dans son bureau, situé très très loin du salon.

- _Ryder vraiment ?_ fis-je en me tournant vers Jake.  
- _J'avais que ça en tête désolé._

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge et vit qu'il était déjà 7h50. Je devrais me dépêcher si je voulais arriver à l'heure.

- _Et vous trouvez que je suis ?  
- Parfaite_ répondit mon frère.  
_- Marley ne pourra que craquer_ renchérit Jake. _Allez va la retrouver, oost._

Après les avoir tout deux embrassé sur la joue en leur souhaitant un bon geekage, je courus vers la porte d'entrée comme un dératé.

* * *

_15 minutes plus tard.  
_  
Aaargh je suis en retard.  
_"Deuxième leçon, arrivée en retard"  
_Toi et moi il faut qu'on parle maintenant.  
_Vas-y.  
_Pas de commentaires saugrenus, pas de blagues pourries ou de remarques sarcastiques. C'est notre première soirée, je veux que tout se passe bien et je veux en profiter.  
_Ok.  
_Ok du genre ok ?  
_Ok du genre pas de commentaire, blagues et remarques.  
_Wow. Tu te sens bien ?  
_Tu sais je veux juste que tu sois heureuse.  
_Je vais pleurer.  
_N'en fait pas trop. Bon allez hop bouge tes fesses de la voiture tu es arrivée.  
_Ah oui effectivement.

Je me tenais devant la maison des Rose. Une boule de stress et d'excitation se trouvait au creux de mon estomac. C'était l'un des premiers grands moments de ma vie. (Après avoir avalé les 3 saisons de Teen Wolf en moins d'une semaine.) Je n'avais plus qu'à me lancer.

Je pris le bouquet de roses rouges que j'avais acheté en chemin et descendis de voiture. J'avançai jusqu'à la porte où je frappai trois petits coups, attendant une réponse. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver et quand la porte s'ouvra, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec une Rose certes mais pas celle à qui je m'attendais.

- _Tu dois être Kitty c'est ça ? Entre vas-y !_

Rougissant pour une raison inconnue, je franchis la porte et me retrouva dans le salon. Madame Rose était la femme de cantine et, malgré les insultes qu'elle recevait à cause de son surpoids, était d'une gentillesse sans fin. Marley avait un amour profond à sa mère et quand je vis le regard bienveillant et à la fois heureux de sa mère, je comprenais pourquoi.

- _Marley est en haut elle devrait avoir bientôt fini._  
- _D'accord._

Je passai d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Je ne savais pas si Marley l'avait mise au courant de notre relation, je préférai alors éviter toutes erreurs.

- _Donc Marley et toi vous êtes ... ?_  
- _Amies._  
- _Cela explique les roses._

Hé hop, super tomate est de retour. Marley choisit ce moment précis pour faire son apparition. Elle était habillée simplement et portait un t-shirt rayé bleu, un jean et une paire de converse. Elle avait légèrement bouclé ses cheveux et cela la rendait ..

- _Wow._ Elle gloussa légèrement et me claqua un baiser sur la joue.  
- _Tu es wow aussi._  
- _C'est pour toi lui dis-je en lui tendant le bouquet de fleurs._ Je la vis rosir et soudainement se tenait devant moi une Marley bredouillant, ce qui était la chose la plus mignonne que la terre n'ait connu.  
- _Je ... Tu ... C'est ... Hum ... Elles sont magnifiques tu aurais pas dû !_ Je me contentai de lui répondre par un sourire.

- _Bon avant de partir quelques petites choses_ annonça madame Rose.  
- _MAMAN non !_  
- _Oh si Marley. Donc Kitty, fit maman Rose en se tournant vers moi. Je te confie ma fille. Tu me la ramènes en entier à minuit maximum. Je te fais confiance. Amusez-vous mais sans faire de bêtises. Quoi que je peux être sûre qu'elle ne reviendra pas enceinte._  
-_ MAMAN !_ Marley était désormais rouge comme un poivron.  
- _Compris Kitty ?_  
- _Vous pouvez me faire confiance Madame Rose._  
- _Appelle moi Millie. Bon je ne vous mets pas à la porte mais si vous voulez aller je ne sais où, il faudrait déjà partir._

Vient ensuite l'heure des au-revoir et après un dernier "Pas de bêtises", Marley et moi nous nous retrouvâmes seules dehors. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et l'emmenai vers ma voiture.

- Tu m'emmènes où ?  
- C'est une surprise répondis-je en déposant un rapide baiser sur ces lèvres.

Surprise qui je l'espère lui plaira ...

* * *

**Note de fin :  
Notes culturelles :  
**- "Ni l'une ni l'autre ne se sentait prête à sortir du magasin d'ameublement suédois. A faire son coming out quoi". Jeu de mot (situation ?) avec l'expression "sortir du placard".  
- "_Siento llegar tarde !_" [NDLR : la seule phrase que j'ai réussi à prononcer durant mes 2 ans d'espagnol.] signifie désolé pour le retard.  
- _Hobbitebourg_ référence à "Le Hobbit" et "Le Seigneur des Anneaux". Bilbon et Frodon viennent de là. Et je suis sûre que Blaine aussi.  
- Les minions sont les adorables petites créatures de "Moi, Moche et méchant".  
- _"Con piacere / C'est qui piacere ?"_. Con en italien signifie "avec". Jeu de mot ici pour montrer le bas niveau de Kitty qui pense que "piacere" (signifiant aimer) est une personne.  
- _Here Comes The Sun_ est une chanson des Beatles, qui sera reprise dans le 5x02 de Glee *w*. Je trouvais cette chanson appropriée à Kitty.

**Note fic** :  
Hop un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Le 12 n'est pas encore écrit. Enfin il l'a été en partie jusqu'à ce que je l'efface car il ne me plaisait pas. Je ne sais pas quand il sera publié, comptez une à deux semaines minimum. Il narrera le rencard du Karley. Pays des bisounours en vue.

Voilà, merci encore de votre lecture. Merci aux fidèles revieweurs, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir votre avis qui booste et de discuter avec vous.  
D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire votre avis. La fic est de plus en plus lu mais de moins en moins reviewée. Paradoxe quand tu nous tiens.

A bientôt !  
Yhcorb


	12. Start of Time

Chap 12

Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours rien.

Note : Suite de la fiction et suite de la soirée avec le rendez-vous Karley.  
Merci à Nemaja pour son testage.  
Comme d'hab j'ai répondu à vos reviews, jetez un oeil à votre messagerie : )  
_**Batte Woman**_ défi accepté. Je vais écrire ça pour les vacances d'octobre.

Petit changement au niveau du temps de narration, c'est au présent majoritairement dans ce chapitre, cela permet de mieux se l'imaginer à mon goût. Au votre aussi je l'espère.

* * *

Après que nous nous sommes installées dans la voiture, je démarre le moteur et prends la route. Le soleil est toujours présent, le ciel est bleu et il ne fait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Cette soirée a tout pour être parfaite.

- _Tu m'emmènes où ?_  
- _Tu verras._

Sur le chemin pour aller la chercher, j'avais fini par concocter un plan qui, je l'espère, lui plairait. Mais vous le découvrirez un peu plus tard.

Comprenant que je ne céderai pas, elle reporte son attention sur la radio qu'elle allume. Je me mets à fredonner la chanson qui ne m'est pas inconnue.

**There's a ghost upon the moor tonight**  
**Now it's in our house**  
**When you walked into the room just then**  
**It's like the sun came out**

_Il y a un fantôme dans la lande ce soir._  
_Maintenant, il est chez nous._  
_Et quand tu arrives dans la pièce alors,_  
_On dirait que le soleil se lève._

**I'm an atom in a sea of nothing**  
**Looking for another to combine**  
**Maybe we could be the start of something**  
**Be together at the start of time**

_Je suis un atome dans une mer vide_  
_Cherchant quelque chose à m'accrocher_  
_Peut-être que nous pourrons être le début de quelque chose_  
_Être ensemble au début des temps._

Cette chanson me fait penser à notre relation, à ce qu'elle m'apporte. Elle est arrivée, elle a tout changé pour le meilleur. Je tourne la tête pour la regarder et la voit avec un air amusé, souriant timidement, am... non c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça non ? Non ? Inconscient où es-tu ?

_Tu m'avais dit pas d'intervention.  
_Oui mais là j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait.  
_Ok ok.  
_Donc tu en penses quoi ?  
_Ne panique pas.  
_Je ne panique pas. C'est juste ... nouveau.  
_De quoi ?  
_Le mot en "a".

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Hein que quoi ?_ Sa question me ramène sur terre, trop tard pour me rendre compte que je grille un feu rouge. Dieu merci, il n'y avait personne dans les alentours.  
- _Tu me regardais juste hum ... tu me regardais.  
- J'adore regarder ma copine. _Elle éclate de rire. Je pourrai jamais me lasser de ce son joyeux et merveilleux.  
_- Regarde la route plutôt.  
- Oui maman._

Nous franchissons le panneau indiquant la sortie de Lima, je glisse alors avec hésitation ma main droite vers elle. Je rencontre d'abord sa jambe et frissonne de manière incontrôlable à son contact. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Un moment de flottement passe, chacune essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Puis, comprenant ce que je voulais faire, elle me prend délicatement la main, enlace nos doigts et les laisse reposer contre elle.

Le trajet en voiture passe rapidement. Nous chantons, nous amusons, rions, parlons de tout et de rien. Tout parait si simple avec elle. Je me sens bien, vraiment bien. Paisible. Heureuse. Vivante.

Arrivée à la hauteur du panneau indiquant l'entrée de Findlay, je reporte mon entière attention sur la route. C'est une petite ville non loin de Lima qui n'a en temps ordinaire rien de particulier. Sauf cette semaine où la fête foraine s'y était installée et c'est là que je comptais emmener Marley. Je sais qu'elle adore cet univers enfantin et qu'elle sera surement heureuse.

Je gare la voiture près de la rivière et nous sortons de voiture. Le soleil commençait à décliner lentement, un léger vent frais s'était levé mais il était agréable. Je passe un bras autour de la taille de ma brune, l'attirant vers le chemin qui suit la rivière.

- _Prête pour ta surprise ?_ Elle déposa un baiser sur le haut de ma tête et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.  
- _Prête_ !

Bras dessus, bras dessous nous avançons tranquillement. Les bruits lointains de la fête foraine se font entendre mais ils ne semblent pas troubler Marley. L'endroit était paisible, presque féerique. Sur notre gauche coulait lentement la rivière, de laquelle se faisait entendre de légers clapotis. Sur notre droite s'élevait des rangées d'arbres, donnant l'impression d'être à l'écart de la ville qui se trouvait derrière eux.

Nous bifurquons à l'orée du bois pour rejoindre le centre-ville. Là était installé de nombreuses attractions, une grande roue en passant par des manèges dit "à sensation" et les habituels stands de tirs à la carabine.

- _Une fête foraine ? Sérieusement _? Elle s'arrête et se retourne vers moi avec un sourire brillant.  
- _Ça te plait ?_ Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser ne dure que quelques secondes mais il est parfait. _Je prends ça pour un oui._ Elle me tape affectueusement sur l'épaule en riant.  
- _Un grand oui ! On y va ?_

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle me prend par la main pour m'emmener vers l'attraction la plus proche. C'était un manège à sensation, une version mini de montagnes russes. Enfin mini, c'était déjà assez grand pour moi.

Car oui très intelligemment j'ai horreur des manèges à sensation. Du génie n'est-ce pas ? La dernière fois que j'étais montée dans une de ces attractions, hé bien ... disons que ça n'avait pas été très beau. Un carnage. Je vous épargnerai les détails. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que cela se passe mieux. Pire n'était pas possible de toute façon. Rassurant n'est-ce pas ?

- _Si jamais tu as peur, tu peux prendre ma main tu sais ?_ Nous prenions place sur nos sièges, attendant le départ.  
- _Peut-être que je ferai semblant d'avoir peur alors,_ répliquai-je en souriant.

_Oh non crois moi, tu ne vas pas faire semblant.  
_Qu'est ce qu'on avait dit ? Pas d'intervention débile.  
_Mais là c'est un cas d'extrême urgence. J'étais là à l'époque, c'était vraiment moche.  
_Mais tu es là depuis combien de temps ?  
_C'est une longue histoire. C'était une chaude nuit d'été, vers ...  
_Je m'en fiche en fait. Je suis avec Marley là, j'ai autre chose à faire.  
_C'est vrai. Vas donc faire des manèges qui vont te prendre ... aux trippes haha je suis drôle._

Rire, ce que je n'allais plus faire pour un moment. Le manège se mit en route. Tout d'abord nous avancions lentement, grimpant une légère pente. Tranquillement nous nous élevâmes, prenant de la hauteur sur ce qui nous entourait. J'eus l'espoir que peut-être tout se passerait bien. Et la suite arriva.

Nous fûmes projetées dans une descente abrupte, m'arrachant un cri de surprise suivi de nombreux d'effrois. Notre wagon prit de la vitesse, tourna, retourna. Un moment de calme arriva mais fut de courte durée, nous fûmes entrainées dans des loopings sans fin. Le vent me fouettait le visage, me ballotait dans tous les sens. Je fermai les yeux, criant comme un homme venant de s'entailler d'un millimètre le doigt. (Une belle bande de chochottes ceux là...) J'attrapai alors la main de Marley et m'y agrippai de toutes mes forces, priant pour que la fin soit proche.

10 minutes plus tard, nous atteignîmes la fin du parcours, moi tremblant comme une feuille face à une Marley hilare.

- _C'est pas drôle !_  
- _Haha si. Tu étais juste adorable._ Elle repart dans un fou rire, que je suis rapidement. Une fois que nous eûmes repris notre souffle, je m'approche d'elle et passe mes bras autour de son cou.  
- _Pas autant que toi._ Lentement, j'approche mes lèvres des siennes, avant de les détourner au dernier moment pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.  
- _Tu es sûre ?_ Ce fut à son tour de se pencher vers moi, effleurant tendrement mon nez du sien pour un baiser esquimau avant de se reculer brusquement, m'arrachant une moue. _Tu es définitivement plus adorable quand tu boudes._  
- _Je suis toujours adorable de toute façon._  
- _Et c'est pour ça que je t'a... dore. Allez viens, allons faire un tour d'auto-tamponneuse. A moins que tu es aussi peur de ça haha ?_  
- _Je suis la pro des auto-tamponneuses tu veux dire. _Et sur ces mots je l'entraîne avec l'idée de lui montrer tous mes talents.

Toutefois une autre idée me trotte dans la tête alors que nous roulons sur la piste. Je me repasse en tête les dires de Marley ou plutôt les non-dits. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait essayé de me dire quelque chose de ... spécial. Le "truc" qu'on dit quand on tient vraiment à l'autre.

J'y avais déjà pensé bien évidemment. Je veux dire c'est ce que je ressens et je suis plutôt sûre que c'est ce qu'elle ressent aussi, enfin elle ne serait pas avec moi sinon non ? Et j'avais bien évidemment pensé à lui dire, plus d'une fois. Cela fait peut-être deux semaines que nous sommes ensemble et cela peut sembler rapide, mais je suis sûre et certaine de mes sentiments pour elle.

_Alors dis-lui bon sang !  
_Mais je sais pas comment.  
_C'est tout simple. C'est trois petits mois, huit petites lettres.  
_Mais c'est pas aussi facile !  
_Enfin tu as juste la trouille.  
_On peut voir ça comme ça.  
_C'est à toi de faire le premier pas. Montre lui que tu es sérieuse à propos de votre relation, que cela compte beaucoup pour toi.  
_C'est vrai ... Je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour sincèrement mais merci de tes conseils.  
_Y a pas de quoi. Faut dire que c'est elle qui porte la culotte. Ou le string. On devrait lui demander ce qu'elle porte non ?  
_SORS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE._  
On peut même plus rire._

Décidant de profiter d'abord de ma soirée et de voir après, je décidede mettre de côté ma réflexion pour le moment. Après les auto-tamponneuses, nous achetpns des snacks à un stand ambulant que nous mangeons rapidement avant de retourner faire des tours de manèges.

Nous venions juste de sortir d'une attraction qui montait et descendait raisonnablement quand elle s'arrêta et agita frénétiquement le bras.

- _Hé regarde un stand de tir à la carabine !_ Elle s'y précipite, je la suis de près. Arrivée à destination, elle regarde des yeux brillants les lots proposés.  
- _Laisse moi deviner, tu veux ça ?_ Je tends mon doigts vers une des grosses peluches suspendues au-dessus de nous et voit son sourire s'agrandir. _Tu es vraiment adorable tu le sais ça_ lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. _Allez tentons notre chance._

Je paye le forain qui nous fournit les munitions et nous nous installons. Je charge la carabine, attendant que Marley s'en saisisse mais elle ne le fait pas.

- _En fait je l'ai jamais fait. Ma mère n'avait pas assez d'argent pour me le payer quand j'étais petite donc voilà je ..._  
- _Marley Marley_ la coupai-je prévoyant déjà qu'elle partirait dans un monologue absolument adorable comme lorsqu'elle était gênée. _C'est pas grave je vais te montrer._

Je lui mets la carabine dans les mains et me place derrière elle. Je me colle contre son dos, enroulant mes bras autour des siens.

- _Tu plies ce bras là, tends celui-là comme ça. Voilà. Tu alignes bien la carabine de façon à ce que le viseur s'aligne avec le reste. Et tu tires. Compris ?_  
- _Hurmpf..._

Après quelques secondes, elle tire et manque largement les ballons.  
- _Ce n'était que le premier coup après tout._  
- _C'était parce que j'étais distraite._  
- _Excuse-moi ?_ fis-je, m'éloignant légèrement d'elle et prenant un faux air vexé.  
- _Tu aurais pas fait mieux je suis sûre._  
- _C'est ce qu'on va voir. Je suis une pro._

Je lui prends la carabine des mains puis me positionne. Elle se place derrière moi tout en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille comme je venais de le faire.

- _Voyons voir ça._

Je vise et m'apprête à tirer mais ma concentration est toute consacrée sur les mains de Marley sur mon ventre et de la ligne de léger baisers qu'elle trace de mon épaule à mon oreille. Sans vraiment le réaliser, j'appuie sur la gâchette et ... zéro pointé ce qui déclenche le fou rire de Marley.

- _Une pro hum ?_  
- _Tu m'as déconcentrée !_ m'écriai-je, provoquant le redoublement de son fou rire.

Sans attendre qu'elle se ressaisisse, je tire et explose les quatre ballons. Je me retourne vers elle tout sourire, pour la découvrir ébahie.

Le forain apporte d'autres ballons, devant en exploser vingt pour avoir la dite peluche. Cinq minutes plus tard, la mission est accomplie, la peluche entre les mains de Marley.

- _Merci_ me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.  
- _N'importe quoi pour toi._

Je jette un regard à ma montre pour découvrir avec effarement qu'il est déjà 23h15. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Nous nous dépêchons alors de revenir vers la voiture pour mettre les voiles sur Lima.

Le trajet est plus calme qu'à l'aller. Nous ne parlons pas mais c'est un silence paisible. Je repasse la soirée en boucle dans ma tête, soirée qui au final s'est révélée meilleure que je ne l'avais imaginé. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Marley se met à sourire.

- _J'ai passé une excellente soirée aussi. Merci._ Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et la serre.  
- _C'est normal. Meilleur premier rencard de ta vie ?_  
- _Mmmh ... Laisse moi réfléchir ... oui._

Prend ça inconscient !  
_Hé j'ai jamais dit que ça serait un fiasco.  
_PARDON ?  
_Je l'ai juste pensé à haute voix à de nombreuses reprises et tu les as retranscrites. C'est de ta responsabilité.  
_Il va falloir qu'on revoit notre fonctionnement nous deux.  
_Je demande une revalorisation salariale ainsi qu'un chapitre qui me sera entièrement consacré et où je pourrais étaler toutes mes pensées.  
_Rêve.  
_Je me mets en grève. Encore.  
_Avec grand plaisir.

- _... Karley._  
- _Pardon ?_ Je me rends compte que je ne l'ai pas écouté, trop occupée par mon inconscient.  
- _La peluche. Je vais l'appeler Karley. C'est ce qu'on obtient quand on mélange nos deux prénoms._

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et un sourire éclatant apparaître sur mes lèvres. Cette fille est définitivement la fille la plus géniale au monde. C'est juste adorable. Oui oui vous pouvez vous moquer et trouver ça ridicule mais en fait vous êtes juste jaloux. Vous vous n'avez pas de peluche à votre nom. A moins que vous vous appelez Oscar. Ou Mr Peluche.

Nous arrivons devant chez elle à 23h50. Je la raccompagne devant sa porte, ne voulant pas que la soirée se finit.

- _Donc ..._ commençai-je sans vraiment savoir ce que j'allais dire par la suite. Heureusement Marley a une toute autre idée. Elle elle et dépose un court baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Sans attendre, je l'attire plus près de moi pour l'embrasser beaucoup plus passionnément. Nos langues se mêlent, m'arrachant un soupir de plaisir qui la fait sourire.  
- _Merci encore._  
-_ Merci à toi._  
- _Pour ?_  
- _D'être là._

Elle sourit, replace une mèche rebelle de mes cheveux et m'attire dans un câlin. Ses bras autour de moi me procure une sensation de bonheur, de chaleur, de tranquillité. Je ne voudrais jamais les quitter. Juste rester là avec elle. Ce serait parfait.

Parfait c'est ce qu'est ce moment. Mais il manque quelque chose, _le quelque chose_ qui rendrait ce moment magique. C'est l'occasion idéale. C'est le moment. Et avant que je ne puisse faire une nouvelle fois demi-tour, les mots franchissent mes lèvres.

_- Je t'aime._

On n'entend plus que le bruit des oiseaux dans les arbres et les lointaines voitures qui déferlent dans Lima. Je pourrai parier que les battements de mon cœur se font aussi entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je sens sa prise autour de moi se réduire, la peur m'envahit. Et si c'était trop rapide ? Et si elle ne ressentait pas le même au final ? Et si ...

- _Je t'aime aussi._

Ses yeux bleus me fixent, me transpercent. Je peux y voir qu'elle dit la vérité, que c'est ce qu'elle ressent aussi. Irrésistiblement, mes lèvres retrouvent les siennes, pour un baiser plus tempéré que le précédent mais non moins amoureux.

- _Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Ta mère va s'inquiéter._  
- _Attends. Tu veux venir ici demain ? Comme ça tu pourras faire connaissance avec ma mère et on pourra passer du temps ensemble._

Bien évidemment, je m'empresse d'accepter. Une journée avec elle, je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

- _A demain alors._  
- _A demain._

Après un dernier baiser, je m'éloigne lentement en souriant, plus heureuse que jamais. L'amour, ça peut être cool.

* * *

**Juste avant les habituelles notes, une remarque inhabituelles. Il y a t-il des volontaires pour parler de la perfection de la scène coupée du Karley du 4x09 qui a été dévoilée ?** **PARCE QUE C'EST TROP MEGA TROP PARFAIT. *instant fangirling du jour bonjour***  
_  
_

**Notes culturelles :  
**- La chanson du début de chapitre, et qui donne son nom au chapitre, est "Start of Time" de Gabrielle Aplin. (Alias Stydia feels pour ceux qui regardent Teen Wolf. Il y en a ?)  
- Findlay est une ville de l'Ohio, qui existe réellement, à une trentaine de minutes de Lima.  
- "_C'est une longue histoire. C'était une chaude nuit d'été, vers ..._". Cette réplique provient de la série The Big Bang Theory (s'il y a des fans par ici) lorsque Sheldon tente d'expliquer la physique à Penny ... en faisant du Sheldon.

**Notes fic :  
**Comme promis du Karley mignon dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous a plus.  
Je me suis quelque peu inspirée de "Naked" pour l'histoire du "Je t'aime", à la sauce Karleysienne. (Bien que je ship également le Jarley.)  
Le prochain chapitre sera donc sur le lendemain. Au programme : Millie / Kitty mais surtout **l'histoire de Kitty** qui sera -normalement- dévoilée. (Il faut juste que je trouve comment l'intégrer) et bien sûr du Karley.

Le prochain chapitre sera surement publié dans 1 / 2 semaines selon mes disponibilités. Pour suivre son développement ou juste ma folie, vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter (Brochyyy) ou juste faire coucou.

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis. Merci pour votre fidélité, notamment ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer.  
A bientôt !  
yhcorb


End file.
